Death Is Just Another Journey
by Sapphire Yin
Summary: Everyone knows how hard it is to fit in. Trying adding the fact that I can see ghosts into the picture. Living in a boarding school just gets that much harder. Oh, did I mention that the town we live near doesn't seem as normal as it appears. (Prince of tennis/Ghost whisperer crossover (Eventually OT6) Rated T may go up in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1 P1

**Note - **Just like my other stories I have no idea where this one is going. So far I'm going to follow the ghost whisperer plot, but other than that I haven't thought this through. So enjoy, get confused at my lack of planning a story and review :)

* * *

**Chapter 1- Part 1**

I've never really understood the living. Death and what goes on after are my specialty. Helping the dead comes to terms with how they died or simply passing on a message to someone. I never really thought that no living person could understand how I felt. I was the outsider. I was the one that was different. My names Ryoma Echizen, I'm 13 years old and from the time I was 4 I knew I could speak to the dead.

**Thursday 16/3/2006**

I was born in America, but at the age of six for unknown reasons we moved. I lived in Japan after that. In a little village. I loved my life there. It was peaceful. Everyone knew each other, but all that had changed when my father got offered a job back in the place I originally came from. At first he seemed uneasy about it, but soon warmed up to the idea. I never understood why we left in the first place. We never saw eye to eye. Both of us always had different opinions. So here I am, at a boarding school.

I was fortunate enough that there was a small town know as Grandview, about half-an-hour walk down the road. A lady called Ayana helped me out after my father had abandoned me on the sidewalk telling me to find my own way to the school. She even told me that if I ever wanted to have a bit of money to spend I can always help her out at her antique shop.

As I walked the path through the school, the spring breeze catching the end of my nose and ears turning them red. The trees were slowly gaining back their green along with the grass, but this also reminded me that I had already missed a week of the new school term. What made me realize that walking though a boarding school during the lunch hour with suitcases wasn't the best idea. I had all these students staring and pointing in my general direction. Some even laughed.

Going through the entrance of the building I went straight to the reception desk. There was an old woman smiling at me. The white curly hair and grey/blue eyes that look kindly to all. There were two women behind her chatting away. Something about politics from what I could make out.

"I'm the new transfer student, Ryoma Echizen." As I waited for the lady to do something, I felt myself freeze when one of the two girls chatting answered.

"I'll get your papers in a minute, take a seat." With caution I look back at the woman who I thought was alive. In return she just gave me a look of comfort.

"So you can see me." She stated. I didn't reply out loud knowing I would get a strange look for the others around. Instead, I nodded. "Can you do me a small favour?" Her voice was kind, she seems like a good person. Nodding once more I waited for her to ask. "The one that just talked to you is my daughter. Can you tell her the photo album is on top of the cabinet. She'll know where I'm talking about." I was snapped out of the conversation when the daughter sat in the chair the ghost was once occupying.

"So you need to go see the principal. He said something about your grades and wanting to discuss something with you, here's a map of the buildings." I felt speechless as she handed the papers as I got no word in as she stood once again about to go back to her conversation with the other woman.

"Wait!" I shouted. Turning she looked at me, waiting for me to carry on. "Umm..." I hated this part. Where you need to say something important, but no matter how you put it, it'll turn out weird. "The photo album is on top of a cabinet. I'm sorry for your lost." I blurted, bowed and ran all at the same time, while pulling my suitcases with me. I don't know if saying it like that was a good idea or not, but she didn't stop me, so I must have gotten away with it to some extent.

When I turned the corner, I looked down to the now, scrunched up map trying to decode it. I was never good at trying to find things by using a map. As I was about to give up and wonder the school knowing I would eventually find it. That was when the old lady that was at the reception desk not so long ago appeared before me.

"Would you like me to show you to your destination?" I gave her a smile before a small 'thank you' made its way passed my lips. I grabbed my luggage and dragged it along.

"How do you know this place so well?" I asked as I let my eyes drift to the landscape of the building, peering out of windows we passed so I could get a look at the grounds as well. The few odd students in the corridors just gave me a glance before going back to what they were doing. People in the end would just think that I was talking to myself.

"My husband is the one in charge of the school. The university behind this building is also something that he owns, but a different man is running it. My love seems to prefer working with teens then young adults." I could hear the fondness in her voice as she talked about him. I was cut from my thought when I was caught by surprise when I heard a bell ringing indicating that the hallways were going to be crowded in a few seconds by students who were rushing to get to lessons on time.

"If you don't mind could we hurry? I don't really feel like being trampled." Hearing a small laughed from her she pointed to the door.

"We've been standing here for a good 10 seconds now. You could have entered if you were paying enough attention." She half-scolded me for my lack of noticing my surrounding. Knocking twice on the door I entered to see an old man sitting behind the desk deep in thought.

"Hello Sir. Eh... I was told you wanted to speak to me about my grades?" I looked to the side to see the lady give me a wave goodbye before disappearing. I could feel the weight lift from my shoulders as my only guess was that she went into the light.

"Ah, yes. Come have a seat. Leave your things over there." He pointed to an empty corner in the room for me to put my suitcases. Sitting on the chair in front of the desk I waited for the man to go though some of the paperwork trying to find something. "Here it is." I heard him mumble to himself. I watched as he scanned the sheet before letting his attention turn back to me. I sat there waiting for the worse. For him to tell me that I haven't got the grades. In fact I was left surprised at what he said.

"It seems you get to excel a couple of years. The first and second year courses you have already covered and passed when you were in Japan. Since the systems different here, I can offer you a scholarship for the third year, but you have to keep your grades above a B in order to stay there. If your levels drop I'll have to put you with the second years." I let the information sink in to my brain and my only smart reply to all of this was of course.

"Huh," I felt stunned. My mouth had dropped and I think I did and very good impression of a goldfish. My eyes drifted to the window behind the man and then I frowned. It slowly started to fog up. I kept my eyes on it as the marks of a compass was drawn along with the letters for North, South, East and West. I was so absorbed in it trying to think what it meant that I only snapped out when I heard a clicking of fingers. The man who was sitting behind the desk was now in front of me.

"Are you alright? See a ghost?" I could feel my cheeks going red, now realizing that I had ignored the older man. Blinking I looked back to the window to see the mark had disappeared. "So was it a spirit?"

"How did you..." I trailed off which earned a chuckle from the other.

"Sumire Ryuzaki informed me of your gift after my wife passed away. Telling me that you were the best chance I get to speak to her one last time." I gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry, but she's already gone into the light after she told me to tell your daughter where a photo album was." I felt guilty now. I know it wasn't my fault, but I could have asked her to talk to her husband at least. "She spoke very fondly of you. About the school and university as well." I watched as a smile spread across his lips.

"Thank you." He said. "I'm not to surprised she didn't want to talk. She always hated goodbyes. I miss her. She was the one that kept the students in line. Walking the corridors, making sure they were all in lessons on time. She's been gone for about four months now. She had cancer of the lungs."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I never understood it myself. I was someone who loved to keep most people at arm's length. I'm afraid to get hurt by them, but when it come to helping the dearly departed pass on a message or help someone with their grief, I find I'm always the first to lend a helping hand, whether it is actually willingly or not. I can deal with the dead, it's just the living I have a problem with. Always feeling alone, since no one else can see what I see everyday.

I spent quiet a while in the office. Talking to him about my gift and going over my classes. By the time we were done all lessons had ended and students were now either going to the dorms or to the town nearby. I found myself walking the corridors. After the principal pointed me in the right direction I was heading to the room I'll be sleeping in for the next year. He told me that there were six students to a bedroom and since this was a school where you either paid to get in or had good grades the rooms were pretty large in size.

The boys dorms had a whole building to the right of the school. It was about 5 minutes away, but it had a concrete path, which I was thankful for. I didn't fancy walking across muddy fields to get there.

My room was 3-A. The 3 standing for third year and the A is how high you score in the year. The better the grade the better the room. My only problem was my room was on the top floor. All years in a dorm with A had the most space. The next floor down was B's and C's. After that the other floors just have the year number and the spaces aren't as big. So if you had no letter on the end of the number you will have a room with three bunk beds, with the bathrooms being down the hallway somewhere and a lounge which is shared by all the students on the same floor. They had a small desk in each room along with built-in cupboards along one of the walls.

B's and C's still had the bunk beds, but they get their own bathroom. They like the non-letters had a built-in cupboard on one of the walls, but they had a couple of arm chairs and bookcase in another corner. They still had a shared lounge room like them though.

A's had of course the entire top floor. So seven rooms each with six students in. They all had a single beds and a side table each. A few study desks, along with a walk in closet that had different area's for each person. They had their own bathroom. Which consist of both a separate bath and shower. The bath... more like mini-jacuzzi tub built into the floor could at least fit two people in with space to still move around. A couple of book cases around the room along with two love-seats and a 30 inch TV. They also had a fridge in a small mini-like kitchen, which was just really a couple of counters, a sink and some cupboards on top. The fridge was one thing I was most pleased about. I could keep my ponta chilled.

When I had heard the headmaster explain the layout of the room to me I felt surprise. I mean why would he make them so different depending on what score they had been given. I was eventually given my answer. It seems that if there was competition, it would make students strive to do the best they can in lessons so they could get the better rooms, which in the end would look good for the school. That or you could pay to have the best rooms, which according to him wasn't a cheap thing to buy.

You know what though, I couldn't care at this point if I had a letter on the end of the dorm room I was staying in or not. It just had to be my luck to get the day the lift was broken, while trying to get two suitcases up flights of stairs and having jet lag. I would happily take a ground floor any day. Especially if it meant I could go to sleep quicker.

As I approached the room I was going to stay in I started to wonder what sort of people I would be staying with. Whether they were nice, if they were going to hate me. Would they annoy me and so on. I could feel the nerves in my fingers twitch, along with my stomach doing forward rolls. Putting my luggage against the wall I dug out the key from my pocket.

Hearing the click as I turned the key, which was now in the lock. I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. I froze. There in front of me, on the floor. Two men. One naked with his legs spread, while the others head was between them. I watched as both of them had the same look as me. The one of horror. The naked one had blue hair, while the other had black. That was all I could recall as the world around me went black. I'll remind myself later that if I ever get shocked like that again, I need to remember to breathe.

II

Seiichi Yukimura could feel his heart stop when he saw the boy at the door staring at him and the one between his legs. As he watched the boy's eyes close and the next second he saw the boy now laying limp on the floor. The blunette looked to the ceiling.

"Gen, who is that?" Supporting himself with his elbows, the one between his legs shrugged. "We should help him." Yukimura stood, ignoring the need between his legs and walked over to the fainted boy. As he was about to pick him up, he was stopped.

"Sei, you should get change. I'll sort him out." Looking down, Sei blushed now remembering that he was naked in front of a stranger, even if that person wasn't conscious. "It's probably lucky that he just caught us two. Imagine how it would be if all five of us were here." Smiling, Sei shook his head at the thought. With that he left the room to go have a shower.

Gen picked the boy up placing him on a bed in the room. He sighed as he looked down at the innocent face. "Honestly. Why walk in then of all times?" He whispered. Now he just had to wait for his other lovers to get back and for Sei to be decent and not in his birthday suit.

II

Slowly I came round. My head hurt. I guess that's what I get when I forget to breathe. I could hear voices in the background arguing about something. I couldn't really care. I groaned causing the ones making the noise to go silent.

"See Sei. You didn't kill him from shock." I could hear the voice coming from above me, which was slightly disturbing. The voice itself was sort of feminine. It sounded soft and light-hearted, but it was that much deeper from a normal womans voice. I could only conclude that above me was a man. "I think you might of broken him. His eyes won't open." I paused for a second realizing I could have just opened them by now and not done the whole guessing game on whether it was a man or woman above me. I mentally rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. As I was about to open them I heard a snort followed by a deeper and more high-class kind of voice.

"Your one to talk. Your eyes are nearly always closed." A chuckle was heard as the bed moved. The person who was above me had shifted.

"Kitten, it's time to get up." I shivered as I felt the voice right beside me. His breath tickling my ear as he waited for me to respond. I scowled as I slowly opened my eyes and like that, I met sapphire blue ones.

"Beautiful." I muttered, not even realizing that I had actually said it out loud. I watched as he sat up and looked down at me, smiling softly.

"Thank you, I'm guessing you were talking about my eyes. But sadly I have a boyfriend already. Well... I have four." I tried not to gape at my mistake. I practically just flirted with someone I don't even know. I didn't mean to speak my mind. It's like one of those first appearance looks. You see them and decided what their personality is like. Normally beautiful people are rude and narcissists, but that was just my opinion from the ones I've met in my past. I shouldn't really judge a book by its cover, but sometimes I just can't help it.

Taking one more look at the one I had accidentally call beautiful, I looked to the other four in the room. The two from earlier were there. The naked one now fully dressed much to my relief. There was also one with glasses and brown hair. He seemed like a strict person. You know one of those ones that are actually good at everything, but don't like to gloat about it. I could get on with him. He's probably the silent type, who don't speak unless spoken to.

I moved my eyes to the last one. Now this one did scream severely narcissistic and arrogant. It was all in his posture. Spine straight, shoulders back, head lifted in a high proud manner. Yeah, this one was definitely a pampered one. Living off of parents and being raised on good side of wealth. These were the ones I normally try to avoid. He has purple-black hair and his eyes are extremely dark blue, there so dark I had almost mistaken them for onyx. He also has a tear-mole under his right eye.

Taking in the five appearances again, I came to the conclusion that these were my new roommates. Meaning sadly that I couldn't avoid them, even if I wanted to. Sighing I thought what the brown hair, blue-eyed guy had said to me before. 'Kitten...' I was called a kitten. Gritting my teeth, I glared at him.

"I'm not some feline." I expected him to back off, but it seems he wasn't exactly normal himself. Instead he smiled. A creepy one as if he was telling me that he would carry on calling me what he liked, even if I hated it. Thinking about it now did he say he was in a relationship with four other guys...?

Sitting up I looked to all of them in wonder. Five err... Lovers. Sharing this one room and I'm stuck here with them. I shifted uncomfortable as I heard an amused 'Humph' coming from the one with the small mole.

"So I guess you finally figured it out. This room is ours and we." He gestured to the five of them. "Are. All. Together. Do you get that. You're not wanted here." I smirked as I answered him.

"I guessed that. I'm not stupid unlike you..." I looked him up and down deciding my words carefully. "Monkey King." I could see the corner of his brow twitch in annoyance. That was what I was hoping for. Something that would get under his skin. A nickname that fitted him perfectly. "If I could, I would have changed where I was staying as soon as I found out I had to walk upstairs in order to get here, but the principal said that I had to go here and had no say in the matter. By all means go complain, like I could care. It would most likely benefit me more."

"How old are you?" The blue haired one suddenly spoke up.

"I'm 13. By the way who the hell are you? Because all I know since I've woken up is that you're the naked one." I pointed to the blunette. Next I turned my attention to the black-haired one. "You're the one that was between the naked ones legs. You're the one that had a go at me for no reason what-so-ever. You're just creepy." I pointed to the arrogant person, then to the blue-eyed smiley man. Last I pointed to the one which was now only paying half interest since he was sitting on the bed next to the one I was on and reading a book. "And you're just normal." The was a pause, no one spoke and just looked at me. Maybe I shouldn't have categorized them like that.

Hearing a shutting of a book, I looked to the one with glasses. He placed the book on the pillow of the bed he was on and stood up. Walking over he was now standing in front of me. Considering that I was still sitting I felt quite small compared to him. I watched as he stretched a hand out and finally spoke.

"I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka." I could feel myself relax when he said that. Taking the offered hand I shook it.

"Ryoma Echizen." I said my name back. At least someone had manners. Realising his hand, I could see the others were surprised. It was then Tezuka spoke again.

"This is Syusuke Fuji." He pointed to the one smiling with his eyes closed. "Genichiro Sanada, Seiichi Yukimura." He nodded over to the black-haired one and the blunette. "And this is Keigo Atobe." He lastly pointed to the snob.

'Atobe...' I knew that family name. Frowning in thought, I looked to his face. Now that I think about it they do have a very small similarity. "Is your grandmother Rika Atobe." I watched as his face went from smug to disbelief.

"How do you even know her, Brat?" Well, not surprised that his given me a nickname in return. Without even realizing it my eyes had softened.

"I went to her husbands funeral. I had a message I needed to give to her from him." I didn't tell them that he was at his own funeral. It would have been weird trying to explain it, so I'll just only tell half-truths and hope they'll think I'm telling them everything. I remembered word for word what he said to me. He was after all the first ghost I had crossed over. "Before he left he told me that him and his wife had been together for 26 years and to tell her goodbye since he couldn't be the one to say it. He doesn't have time to tell her how much he loved her and told me to give her that message." I watched as the Monkey King tried to hold in his pain. I could tell from the look in his eyes that his grandparents were important to him.

"I asked him how she would know that it was him that was saying it." I smiled sadly as I spoke the next part. "He told me to tell her to have a glass of champagne every friday night. He wanted her to light the fire like they always did and to make their secret toast to the moon and stars, like they always did. And to tell her to never feel alone and then she'll know." I hadn't realize though my talking both Yukimura and Fuji were staring at me with small smiles playing on their lips. Atobe had grabbed Sanada's hand and Tezuka had his full attention on me. This is the part where I feel uncomfortable and could say something stupid if no one speaks after what I just said.

"Ore-Sama's hungry. Come on Brat. I'll show you where the cafeteria is." I felt both my eyebrows raise in surprise from the others change in tone. He was now calm and more accepting, I think of me being here. As I followed him out the room I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning I was met with the blunette.

"We've put all your things away for you." He said happily. I frowned when I realized that they must have already known I was meant to be in here. "While you were sleeping, Kei sorted out why you were in our room and the principal explained. The other bit was just a small interrogation so we could understand what sort of person you were." I looked to him in distaste. They could have just asked if they wanted to know something. I might not of told them everything, but I wouldn't lie. "We didn't know where to put this." He handed me a really old compass. "Is it something important?"

"No, I don't even know how it got in there." Opening it up, I looked at the face of it. Running my hand over it, it took me a second to think what it could mean. "But... I've seen something like this before." I muttered. Closing it, I put the compass in my jacket pocket. I guess I'll just have to figure it out later. I'm not very good at thinking on an empty stomach.

As we left the dorms we headed back over to the main school building entering a side door which was a quicker way to get to the cafeteria. The closer we got, the smell of food got stronger. I could smell burgers. I couldn't care if my stomach was rumbling out loud. The place was busy, but wasn't crowded. Knowing that other students will either come here later for dinner or have already had it and left. I stayed close to Tezuka since I wasn't exactly sure where the line started.

I felt eyes on me and when I looked around I saw Sumire and the principal talking while staring at me. Walking forward, I kept my eyes on the two older people. What I didn't realize was that the brunette had stopped. Crashing into his back I looked up to him in surprise as he stared down at me.

"Sorry." I muttered and looked away in embarrassment. Hearing an 'uh' coming from him, I could only guess he was saying it was alright. I heard a loud laugh. Well, as soon as I saw who it was that was laughing I thought it sounded more like a cackle. My cheeks heated up. I hated the fact it was the old hag otherwise known as Sumire Ryuzaki who had seen what I just did. I watched in horror as she stood and made her way over with a smirk on her face. "Crap..." I whispered.

"Ryoma!" She shouted and grinned when she came close enough, my arms came up in a defensive stance as I took a step back in fear. She was going to do something which I knew I wouldn't like. "Come here." She grabbed me in a headlock as she ruffled my hair. I can't believe she still treats me like a kid.

The last time I saw this old lady was about three years ago when she had come over to Japan to check up on me and dad. What's worse is that the whole room was now silent as people stared at the interaction between me and Sumire. The old hag was one of the people from America that I actually kept in contact with over the years by email. There are others and most likely they'll appear later sometime when they find out that I'm here.

As she realised me from the grip, she gave me one of her grandmother smiles as I scowled and tried to flatten my hair. "How's your father doing?" I looked around the room to see others whispering and looking my way.

"He's fine." Laughing again the lady pushed me forward towards the line.

"Still hate having attention on you? Go get something to eat and join me and Tanaka at the table." She pointed over to the old man who waved at me. I nodded knowing if I didn't she would drag me over with force an old lady her age shouldn't have. Grumbling under my breath something along the lines of old people and their super strength, I wondered back over and stood behind Tezuka in the line.

"How do you know Ryuzaki-Sensei?" Jumping in shock, I looked to my left to see Fuji just standing there smiling.

"She's a friend of my fathers. I've known her my whole life." I sighed as I let my heart slow down. "Anyway what is it with you and personal space?" I asked him. First it was me waking up to him and now his face is still too close to mine.

"You're just interesting. You didn't freak out to find the five guys your meant to be sharing a room with were all together. Most would demanded to have a room change." I moved forward as what I assumed was the line when the space in front of me got wider. I didn't exactly want someone to push in front of me.

"Like I said earlier, I would have as soon as I heard how many stairs I had to climb up considering some idiot broke the lift." I glared at him.

Once I got my dinner which was a beef burger and fries I slowly made my way over to the old man and lady. Sitting down opposite of them, I was about to ask the old hag what she wanted when I head scraping of chairs and watched in surprise as three of my roommates sat in the extra spaces around the table.

"So what needs to be discussed?" The arrogant prick... Err... I mean Atobe Keigo said in a voice that clear stated he didn't want to be here. Well, at least I wasn't the only one.

"Well, considering we have a new student I thought it would be nice for us to all eat together." I looked to the old man knowing there was probably more to this. "Besides Ryoma's is a very talented person, in fact Ayana Tezuka has offered him a part-time job at her Antique shop." The next thing I heard someone choke on my left and saw Tezuka covering his mouth to stop any food from going on us.

"Wow brat. You've already met one of our mothers." I frowned as I looked to the Monkey King, watching as he rolled his eyes, he looked at me. "Te-Zu-Ka." He spelt out as if I'm stupid. "Ayana Tezuka. He." He pointed to one of his lovers. "Tezuka." Finally getting the idea I scoffed.

"Twat." I said under my breath. I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow on the uptake. Especially when tired and hungry. Speaking of which. I looked down to my meal grabbing the burger and taking a bite.

"Ryoma, Andrea was the one who suggested you for the job so you should thank her when you have time." I heard Sumire. Swallowing, I looked at her in surprise. I haven't seen her for 2 years now.

Andrea was a woman who use to live a couple of doors down to me in Japan. She was the first one in a long time I had ever open up to about my gift. She was also the one that took me in when me and my dad had a falling out and that happened nearly three times a week. When she told me she was moving I actually cried. Okay I cry a lot for a guy. But this time I cried for me and my life not someone elses. She promised to keep in contact which only lasted for a year. So it's been about a year since I had last heard from her.

"Small world." I commented. "So is there any reason that I'm here or are you just trying to annoy me? And why these three? I kind of already know them."

"Well, this is the student council." I froze. The headmaster must be kidding. Right?

"Wait, so naked guy is part of the student council?" I asked with disbelief. Realizing what I had just said and seeing the shocked face of the blunette I coughed into my hand. "Umm... I mean." 'Crap.' Was all I could think. Don't get me wrong. I'm all for loving who you want, but student council members are meant to represent the school and finding one naked, on his back, legs spread, on the floor in the dorm room that you were meant to be staying in wasn't something you would expect. Putting my hands on my lap I tried to think of changing the subject. That was when I remembered the thing in my pocket. "Oh, old hag. You're old right?" I pulled out the compass passing it to her. "Do you know anything about this?"

Ignoring the stab at her age, she took the object from my hands and opened it up. "Well, it a compass." I scowled at her, knowing that she was winding me up and that I wanted her to be more specific. "It looks like it's one of those that they would use in the wars. What war? I don't know." She answered knowing it would've been my next question. "You just need to wait until they visit you again." She gave me an all-knowing look.

"I haven't met them. All I know is that it's something to do with this compass." The rest of the meal went on in silence and as soon as I had finished I left the without a word making sure the compass was safely in my pocket.


	2. Chapter 1 P2

Hello everyone, first off thank you so much for the reviews, Favs and alerts.

Another thing is that before I confuse anyone this is set in America, but being my weird self I have ended up using the Japanese way of something's. Like last names... Sometimes and Sensai for teachers since I think it sound better than say mr or miss whoever and so on.

Once again thank you for taking your time to read.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 2**

**Friday 17/3/2006**

I sat up breathing heavily as I looked around the room. Another dream. I hate it when I get them. I don't even remember what it was about. Probably what I find most frustrating about the entire thing. The moons glow was the only source of light as rain pelted against the window. Grabbing my phone off the bedside table I clicked for the time. '1 in the morning.' I thought with disbelief. I still had 7 hours till lessons and I don't think I'll be going back to sleep anytime soon.

Pushing the covers off of me, I sat up and stretched. Swinging my legs off of the bed and wiggled my toes as they touched the floor. Finally, I stood and wondered to the bathroom, making sure to pull my pyjama bottoms up every other step, since they were one size too big.

Turning on the hot water tap to the sink, I cupped my hands together and collected the fallen water in them, before bring it up and splashing my face. Gripping the side of the basin, I watched as the water went down the drain and the steam raised. I looked up to the fogged up mirror in front of me only to frown. It was there once again. The compass, just like the one that I saw in the principals office. Just as I was about to reach out and touch the glass a knock at the bathroom door distracted me and I looked over to it. Only for me to look back a second later to see there was no longer a marking on the mirror.

"Ryoma?" Came the questioning call. "Are you okay?" Sighing I turned off the tap and went over to the door, unlocking it and opened it so I could just look out.

"I'm okay." I said as I tried to remember the guys name. After a couple of seconds I gave up. "Naked guy." I could hear the huff of disappointment as his shoulders slumped forward.

"You can't remember my name." The blunette stated as he shook his head. "It's Seiichi Yukimura, but you can call me Sei if it's easier. After all I can't have you going round the school calling me naked guy, can I?" He got no reply as he watched me open the door wider letting more light from the bathroom fill the dorm with a faint glow. "So if you don't mind me asking, why are you up so early?"

Shrugging my shoulder, I said the first thing that came to my head. "Just couldn't sleep. It's weird sharing a room. Anyway you're one to talk. Why are you up?" I think he could tell that I was trying to turn this conversation so we were talking about him not me. If it wasn't for the frown that appeared for a couple of seconds on his features I never would have guessed he was annoyed at me for not telling the full truth.

"I'm awake because someone kept tossing and turning in their sleep. To me it sounded like a nightmare." His face soften as he watched me look away in guilt. I think it was just lucky that he was the one sleeping next to me and not the Monkey King. Me and him would have defiantly ended up fighting.

"Sorry." I muttered. Turning the bathroom light off so we were back into the darkness, I made my way back to my bed. Pushing the blanket to the bottom of the bed I laid out like a starfish waiting till morning came and so school could start, but once again my plans were ruined. I felt the bed dip besides me only to see the blunette sitting there in the moons-light as if waiting for something to happen. "What? Is my breathing bothering you now?" I snapped. I think my lack of sleep is finally getting to me.

I was surprised though. He just gave me a small smile before replying. "Why don't you walk to the ground floor and back. It's bound to help you fall back to sleep." To be honest, I liked that idea. A walk sounded nice. Giving him a small 'Hmm' I got up and grabbed my jumper from the floor pulling it over my head. As I was about to leave not caring that I had nothing on my feet I heard Sei clear his throat. Turning I saw a key glisten in the night-light. "You might need this if you plan to get back in." Grabbing it with a small thanks I left making sure not to slam the door behind me.

I had to admit that despite just walking down the stairs I could feel my legs starting to give way and my eye drooping slightly as my tiredness finally caught up. As I started dragging my feet up step by step I heard something. A whisper.

"Help." I barely caught it. It was coming from behind me. Turning round I looked down the flight of steps that I had just climb. Sure enough, there he was. A man. In his late 20's, earlier 30's. He was wearing military uniform. He started walking towards me. I blinked. It was only that spilt second my eyes were closed, but when I opened them I jumped back in shock. He was inches from my face. I got a better look at him. He was covered in mud. "Help me. Help me!" The ghost said in a whispered shout. And just as quickly as he appeared he went.

I felt a weight on my shoulder, I turned in fright and screamed. "Ahhhh!"

"Nyaaaa!" Was what I got in return. As I tried to calm my beating heart, I took in the other appearance. Red hair, plaster on his right cheek and brown eyes. After we had both stopped. Now that I think about it, did he just make a sound of a cat being strangled. As I was about to speak we both screamed again when a scary pink monster with a face mask on came out shouting.

"It's too early in the morning for this, what do you idiots think you're doing being out of your dorms?" Instead of answer or saying anything we ran in fear. I shot up the stairs and to my dorm door. I struggled trying to put the key in the lock, but when I finally did I nearly fell into the room, slamming the door behind me. My back against the entrance, I slid down the wood until my ass hit the floor. I never knew such a scary thing existed.

I heard a clicking sound as the room filled with light. It was then I remembered about my roommates, who were once sleeping, one now glaring, two with blank faces but could still see the hint of sleep in their eyes from being woken and the last two were smirking.

"Ryoma, did you enjoy your walk?" Sei... I think that's his name, said so casually. "Did Sumire catch you?" He asked in an almost knowing tone. Pausing, I thought back to the situation. Now that I think about it, the monster had some similarities to the old hag.

"So it wasn't a monster?" I couldn't help but sigh in relief. No monsters, just old people. "Sorry I woke you up." I mumbled realizing that none of them have gone back to sleep.

"Oi, brat. How can you be so loud at 2 in the morning anyway. Have you ever heard of being quiet when others are trying to get their beauty sleep? God, you would think this was the first time you've ever shared a room with someone." I think they expected me to reply to that with the looks all five were giving me. "You're joking right?" The monkey king asked in disbelief. "You've never had a sleepover or slept in the same room as your parents when you were young." I shook my head.

"Wait, so you've never been round to someone elses house and stayed the night?" This time it was the blue-eyed beau... er I mean the one that has problems with personal space who asked.

"I have." I said with a slight defensive tone in my voice as if I was ready to flee from the room any second. "I stayed with Andrea 3 times a week until she moved away and came here to Japan." That, I think got their attention even more.

"Why did you stay there so many times? Did your parents work a lot?" Tezuka was the next to ask me a question. He looked odd without glasses on. Hmm... I should probably be thinking about the question he just asked me, not his appearance.

"Well, me and my dad didn't really get along so whenever we fought, I use to go over to Andrea's." What comes next, is of course the uncomfortable silence. Where you see everyone thinking of their own scenario in their heads and coming to their own conclusions.

"What about your mother?" Sei asked. He looked worried. Is he worried about me? No... He's probably just tired.

"Last time I saw her was when I was six. It was before we moved to Japan, but even back then I saw her only once a month, sometimes even less." I watched as each one now decided to avoid eye contact with me. I think they think that it's a taboo subject for me.

We were all brought out of our thoughts when a bang at the door, which interrupted us. I, myself with my back against the door nearly went flying at the amount of shock going though me. I think I've been scared one too many times tonight.

"Brat, I don't want to see you wandering the corridors again at this time do you understand. Especially making all that noise. Brat! Are you listening?" Looking to the door I nodded only to remember that the old hag couldn't see though wood.

"Yeah, sorry." I spoke up hoping she would hear my apology and go back to her cave or where ever it is she sleeps. I heard a heavy sigh come from the other side of the door.

"Ryoma." This time her voice was much softer. "Is there something you want to talk about?" I knew she meant about my gift, but I had the five certain people behind me.

"No, I'm going to see Andrea after school so I'll tell her about it." With that Sumire gave me a goodnight before leaving. I turn back to the others to see all of them giving me looks of curiosity. Instead of answering more questions which I knew they had I walked over to my bed. "Night." I muttered before cuddling back down.

II

I found myself sitting at a table in the cafeteria. I don't remember how I really got here, but in front of me I had bowl of what I think is porridge. I mean, it's grey in colour, it's lumpy and has some weird oats. That wasn't the thing that got me though. It was the stare I was getting from the person sitting opposite me. The red-headed one from last night.

"Nya, O'chibi why were you wandering around so late at night?" I scowled. 'O'chibi' what kind of nickname is that? I would have been happier if he just asked me for my name.

"I couldn't sleep and your one to talk. You were wandering around as well. By the way my names Ryoma, not O'chibi." Instead of getting an answer all I heard was a squeal of excitement, before the red-head had jumped over the table and launched himself at me. The next thing I knew I was struggling for breath. My hands reached up to the arms which were hugging my neck trying to get him to realise me. "Oh O'chibi you are so cute, I could just squeeze you to death."

"Oh my god! Eiji!" I heard. I wasn't sure if it was a shout or whisper though. My breath was coming out more and more slowly as I struggled to get oxygen to my lungs quick enough. My hands were getting weaker and weaker in their fight to get the arms off my neck. In seconds from hearing that voice I found myself on my hands and knees on the floor gasping for air and I felt that my throat no longer had a tight hold on it.

I wiped the tears that were going to fall down my face due to the lack of oxygen earlier, I looked up giving a brief glare to the red-head who was apparently called Eiji, but as I was about to stand I felt an arm go round my waist and pull me back to my feet.

"Sorry about Eiji. He doesn't know his own strength when he gives off hugs. Especially when he see someone as cute as you." I could feel the blood in my body slowly making it way to my cheeks.

"I'm not cute." I mutter as wiggled out of his grasp and make a bit of distance between us. In reply, he opened his eyes and leaned forward so are noses were nearly touching.

"Is that so? Well if you're not cute then my eyes are not beautiful like you said." Scoffing, I turned my head sideways wanting to not look directly at him as my cheeks slowly started to turn an even darker shade of red. I was hoping that by now he would drop the whole beautiful eyes things, but I think he's trying to make me say it out loud again.

I felt a hand ruffle my hair and looked up to see Sei. "Come on. We have lessons soon and we're in the same class." Following him I ended up in front of class 3-A. "Just wait here till the teacher comes and she'll introduce you and show you where you're going to be sitting." Nodding I leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Ah, Ryoma Echizen I presume." I looked to my left to see a woman in her early 30's standing there. "I'm Yuka-Sensei. I'm going to be your homeroom and your languages teacher." Nodding I stayed one step behind her as we entered the room and I got introduced to the whole class. "So does anyone have any questions for Echizen?" I glanced around the room, I saw the different faces of people who I haven't met and some that I have already had the so-called pleasure of meeting. It was then I spotted the one that has a problem with personal space. When did he get here? I don't think I ever saw him enter the classroom. Creepy... It was who I saw next to him that made me slightly shiver in fear. It was the strangulation monster. Eiji, I think was his name. God, I may talk to the dead, but I don't fancy being one yet.

"O'chibi!" The red-head yelled as mine and his eyes met. "Fujiko had just told me that you're sharing a room with him." All the ones who weren't paying attention to me had suddenly perk up to what Eiji had said.

"Awww, he so lucky to be sharing a room with Atobe-Sama." As I heard more whispers from the female population of the room, I realized that the males were just giving me looks of pity. I wonder why. "Neh, Echizen-Sama." One of the girls called. "Would you like me to give you a tour of the school?"

"Kimiko, Echizen should be fine." The teacher said as she glanced around the room. "Why don't you go sit next to Sanada. So please, if you're having trouble with anything ask him." Sanada? I know that name... I think. Now which one was he again. I think Yuka-Sensei noticed my dilemma when she nudged my arm and used her eyes to point the person out. Looking over to where she was indicting to I noticed it was the one between Sei's legs that time. 'Oh, so he's Sanada.' As I took my seat next to him I heard the older one whisper to me.

"So you forgot my name. Sei said you weren't very good at remembering what others go by." Instead of replying I turned my attention to the teacher. After homeroom, some students left to go to another class for lessons while others entered. Tezuka and Monkey King were two of the people to join the class.

I think the old hag has it in for me. I swear that the whole way through the math lesson she only picked on me. Sure I got the answers right, but that's not that point. I was hoping to have a quick sleep. I think that's why she did it. To make sure I was paying attention.

II

The school day ended after feeling like years had passed and I decided to make my way into town to see Ayana and Andrea. I got dragged to a café where I was forced to sit down and eat. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Me and Andrea caught up on current events and after Ayana told me about what the job I'll be doing entitles. The serving of customers and so on.

"So Ryoma. Are there any ghosts here?" Andrea asked. I looked at her in worry until I noticed Ayana was also curious.

"You know?" Tezuka's mum smiled and she told me that I was normally the main conversation in the shop and normally it was about what I could do. Glaring at my long time friend I searched the shop.

"There's two. A woman sitting on the chair opposite her son." I nodded over to what every other person would see as an empty seat. I smiled when I saw son who looked to be in his early 20's glance toward a girl passing by to put her rubbish in the bin as the mother told him to go talk to her. Don't really know what good that would do. He can't hear her. "Then the man working has his father behind him who is speaking in what I can only guess is Spanish and he has no idea why his son can't understand a word he's saying."

"You know Ryoma. You're really freaking me out." I heard Andrea say as she cradled a cup of tea in her hands. "Are you say this place is haunted." Ayana was also looking at me for an answer probably think the exact same thing.

"Places aren't haunted. People are." I stated as I took a sip of my ponta.

"Ah, that reminds me. Sumire said you had a visit last night." I froze as I heard Tezuka's mother speak. I should have known the old hag would call one of them just to make sure I talked about this.

"It's not that big of a deal. He just seemed so lost. I mean I don't think he even realized he was in the building. He was seeing something else entirely." In reply I had just gotten strange looks from both Ayana and Andrea. I have a feeling they don't fully understand me.

II

**Saturday 18/3/2006**

I found myself once again being woken up as rain pelted the window and thunder echoed throughout the room. The dorm glowed for a brief moment as the lighting lit up the night sky. Sitting up I looked to my left sighing in relief when I saw the faint outline of Sei. He was still sleeping. Getting up I went over to the fridge in the little kitchen area. Ponta... That's what I need. As I opened the fridge letting the cool air touch my bare arms, I quickly grabbed the drink made by the gods themselves before shutting the door.

I swear people whether dead or alive have fun scaring the shit out of me. It was just as I was turning around. I saw him. The army man. Jumping slightly the free hand that wasn't holding the ponta went to my mouth to stop me from making any noise in fear of waking up the others. "I don't know where I am. I need you to help me. They told me you could."

"Who told you?" My mind was a complete mess. 'They? Who told him? Was it another spirit?'

"I don't know." His voice was soft yet deep. He was looking me straight in the eye.

"This isn't how this is supposed to work." I said slightly louder than I expected. "Your not supposed to be in the place where I live."

"Please... I have to go home. My wife is pregnant. She doesn't know where I am." His eyes look sad. As I took into consideration of what he told me I asked my next question.

"What do you see around you?"

"I'm in a valley." I could hear the lightning striking and see it illuminating the night sky from the corner of my eye as he continued to give me details. "In a low valley. It's dark. Please help me." I could see him looking around he took in the sight of his location which I couldn't see.

"I don't know if I can." I told him breathlessly as if struggling to get air in my system. "What's your name?" I couldn't help, but feel sadness knowing that this man was just starting a family and had lost it all in a blink of an eye. Slowly he walked backwards.

"Paul Adams. I'm a Sergeant from Fort Driscoll." That was the end of our conversation as he disappeared in to the darkness of the room.

Taking a sip of ponta, I closed my eyes trying to think of different places to look up in this search for the mans family. Hearing shuffling, I turned to the direction of the beds.

"Echizen?" Noticing who it was, I concentrated on a certain bed trying to see if he could see the other.

"Yes Tezuka." He was the only one other than Atobe I could remember the family name of. Sei had told me to call the blacked haired guy Gen and then I was still having trouble with the blue-eyed one.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I scowled at the older one. He's one to talk. "You didn't sleep very well last night from what Sei said." He added causing the frown on my face to tighten. "Come here." Remembering the layout of the room I managed to get myself over to Tezuka without much trouble. Squinting down I could make out the outline of the other. I could see his arm moving off the bed and pulling something from under it. "Here. Read this if you can't sleep. I don't think Kei will be too happy if he gets woken up by you talking to yourself." Blushing I thanked the other before scurrying back to my own bed. Clicking on my bedside light I started reading.

II

I woke up to the feeling the weight which was on my stomach lift as slight movement could be heard just to my left. "Syu, let him sleep."

"What about classes?" I could hear Tezuka and the blue-eyed one talking.

"Saturday is optional if you have forgotten and only a half day..." It went quiet for a second and I could hear shuffling before my bed dipped down. "Syu." I heard the warning tone in Tezuka's voice and in second my senses kicked in. I opened my eyes and placed my hands on the lips which were inches from touching mine. I didn't say anything as I stared into the others eyes. I could see him clearly enjoying my reaction as the blue irises shimmered with amazement.

"So you are awake my kitten." Syu said as he removed my hands from his face and pinned them above my head. Chuckling, he leaned in placing his mouth next to my ear. The faint breathing that I felt from him made me shiver. "Did you think I was going to kiss you? I was going to just say that your book is in the draw of your bedside table." As he got back up he grabbed Tezuka's hand and walked to the door. In my moment of embarrassment I sat up and nearly yelled at the top of my voice.

"What is your problem with getting in my personal space all the time?" I watched as the brunette turned with a smile which looked completely innocent, but I knew different.

"I find you interesting. Besides it's fun seeing how you'll react to it each time." My hands curled up into fists as the sheets scrunched up under them. "I'll see you later Ryoma." He sung as he left with Tezuka. Sighing, I flopped back and closed my eyes trying to get back to sleep.

II

Kunimitsu walked slightly behind the tensai as they walked down the stairs. He knew Syusuke was interested in Ryoma, but the problem was the relationship they were in at the moment was stable meaning he didn't know what would happen if the 13-year-old joined them. That is if he wanted to in the first place.

"Syu, what are you planning?" Fuji turned his head and smiled at his boyfriend.

"He's the first person that hasn't gone to extreme lengths to change rooms despite knowing the five of us are together and he even walked in on Gen and Sei. Even Oishi asked to change rooms when he walked in on Kei and me and we were only kissing. After that most get freak out because of me and demand room changes. Do you think the others could deal with one more?" Kunimitsu looked into those blue eyes and could see that the other was perfectly serious in what he was saying.

"Syu you have to remember that the reason we even got together in the first place was because you cheated on all of us." Tezuka thought back to the time when he was dating Sei, but was secretly with Syu on the side. "The only one who didn't cheat was Sei. Even Gen and Kei were cheating on each other at the time with you."

"Yeah, but Kei also had eyes for you too and you didn't exactly tell him to back off. Don't try to make it seem like I'm the only bad person in this situation, but last year was the best. There was so much drama between the five of us that nearly everyone felt relived when they heard we all decided just to be in a group relationship. Well as long as you don't included Kei's fangirls anyway." Tezuka walked down the stairs realizing that they had 10 minutes before classes were going to start.

"I won't stop you if you want Echizen, but don't make him feel like he has to do anything. You don't even know if he likes men in that way or not." With that Kunimitsu left leaving Syusuke at the top of the stairs.

II

I stretched my arms above my head as I walked through the town center with Tezuka. He had woken me up after classes had ended and told me that he would walk to town with me since he also helped out Ayana

Just as I was about to ask Tezuka a question a dog ran in front of us, knocking me slightly and causing me to take some steps backwards in order to regain my balance. Foot slipping, I closed my eyes waiting for collision with the ground. Instead I felt something grab my wrist stopping me in mid-fall.

"Are you okay?" Realizing I had closed my eye's when I prepared for the fall I slowly opened them again to see a stoic face staring at me.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied. As he pulled me back to my feet, my eyes scanned the area when the dog had run to. My gazed stopped at a statue in the middle of the small park like area. "Is that a war memorial?" Instead of waiting for an answer I made my way over to the center when there were different wars and names engraved under them.

Letting my hands glide over the names I stopped when I finally found the name I was looking for. 'Sgt Paul Adams, June 1972, MIA... Vietnam war'. Suddenly remembering I was with Tezuka, I looked over my shoulder to see him staring down at me. "Umm... Do you know where I can find more information on people who died in the war from around here?" Thinking that he was going to ask questions on why I need to know and so on, I felt surprised when he called his mother and told her that we were going to be late.

"This way." He started walking away from the memorial and across the road.

II

We arrived at a building with the letters V.F.W. "I'll wait here." He said as he stood to the side of the door. As I entered I saw a man cleaning up the room. Turning to me he smiled as he swept up the small pile of rubbish on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess. We had a meeting last night which ended in fisticuffs." Just behind him I could see a woman sitting on a chair behind him fiddling with something in her hands.

"Politics?" I ask knowing that most tend to get violent over the government and so on.

"No, baseball." I couldn't help, but roll my eyes. How could I not of guessed it was to do with a sports. Oh well. "I'm Joe by the way." He extended his hand in greeting. In return I gave him my name taking the offered hand.

"So what do you need?" Seeing this as my chance I stepped forward slightly.

"I'm doing a school report on local hero's. I found out about this man called Paul Adam's he was a sergeant in the Vietnam war and I know that he was stationed at Fort Driscoll. My teachers said that if I need more information I should come here and ask." I smiled as he wiped his hands on his trousers.

"Well since you asked so nicely I would be happy to help. Give me a second and I'll see what I can get from the computer." Thanking the man, I watched as he left into the other room, I stated to rock back and forth on my heels as I scanned the room. My eyes landing back on the lady in the room. My eyes widened when I realized she wasn't part of the living.

Looking anywhere, but in her direction I thought I had managed to get away with her not noticing my gift, but like normal luck wasn't on my side. "You can see me." Pretending I didn't hear her I looked to where the man had gone. "Oh come on. You can to see me." Rubbing my temple, I sighed as I looked back to her.

"Yes, I can, but please not now. I'm kind of in the middle of something." I could see her getting annoyed.

"It's just a small thing. Just tell my husband that the key to the safe deposit box is in the pocket of my blue raincoat. Please, it has so many important papers." She stopped talking as soon as Joe walked back in with papers in hand.

"So I got the address of where he used to live, but who knows. By now it might have turned into a shopping mall of something." Thanking the man I was hoping I could get away with not telling, but seeing the hopeful look in the womans eyes I couldn't help but give in.

"You know when you lose things. I find that they always end up in my coat pocket. You know like a wallet or maybe even a key." Both gave me the look of total confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" They asked at the same time. It's kind of creepy seeing a ghost and someone living doing that. "Will you just tell him." Letting out a huff, I looked to the man.

"The key to the safe deposit box is in your wifes blue raincoat." With that I left shoving the papers into my pocket. Leaving the building I grabbed Tezuka's hand and practically dragged him down the street.

"Echizen... Echizen... Ryoma!" Stopping, I turned to him. "First, can I have my hand back. Second... What was that about?" Scratching the back of my head in embarrassment I looked down to my feet not wanting to make eye contact.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go back there anytime soon." Feeling a hand ruffle my hair I looked up to Tezuka in surprise.

"So did you find what you needed?" Nodding I pull out the piece of paper with an address on.

Me and Tezuka headed inside the antique shop. I went straight into the back room. "Ayana, I know this sounds weird, but do you know where this is?" My boss looked at the writing on the paper.

"Yeah, do you want to go now. I can give you a lift it's pretty far." I thanked her as she stood and grabbed her car keys from the draw in the desk. "Kunimitsu, Andrea," She called as she came back into the main part of the shop. "Me and Ryoma will be back in half-an-hour or so. Look after the shop."

"So your son's first name is Kunimitsu." Ayana looked down at me before looking over to her son who had a hint of surprise on his features.

"Oh Ryoma. Andrea was right. You can remember names of the dead better than anyone of the living." Laughing she guided me out of the door and towards her car across the street.

II

Kunimitsu looked to Andrea as she continued to go through some paperwork that came in with some of the antiques. "Did Echizen always have a problem with names?" She paused in reading.

"Ryoma's always been more interested in things that weren't part of this world. Don't feel offended if he forgets things like appointments or promises. He's been like that since I can remember." Tezuka went into the back grabbing a box off glasses remembering that his mother had asked him to put them out today on display.

"I was wondering, does Ryoma have trouble sleeping and does he have a thing with talking to himself?" Andrea chuckled as she stood up from behind the front desk in the shop going over to help the 15-year-old.

"Yeah he's strange like that. As for the sleeping it can happen depending what's going on in his life at that point in time. Like recently, he's probably feeling incredibly stressed." Tezuka started pulling out the glasses passing it to Andrea.

"Syusuke's probably not helping. He seems interested in Echizen. Which means..."

"He acts creepy in front of him. Fuji sure has a way of scaring even the most fearless people off."

II

Ayana pulled over next to the pavement and in my hands I realized the needle of the compass was not pointing north, but towards a man who was standing outside the house I was looking for. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I told her as I left the car, shutting the door behind me.

Going up to the man I called out towards him. "Sorry to bother you, but do you know if a family by the name of Adams that use to live here?"

"They still do. Is there something that I can help you with?" He asked as he place his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"How long has it been in you family?" I asked as I looked at the front garden noticing how green the grass was and that all the flower around the edges were in full bloom.

"And you are?" He gestured to me as I realized I hadn't even introduced myself.

"Oh, I'm Ryoma Echizen. I live in the dorms at Rockland High School." I said. He took his hand from his pocket and shook my hand as he told me his name, 'Michael Adams.'

"My parents use to live here. When my mother died I took it over."

"Are you Paul Adams son?" As soon as I asked I noticed a frown appear on his face.

"Why?" I could see his shoulder tense.

"He served in Vietnam." Of course the question I got next was 'how do you know that?' "Sorry, I'm collecting information for a school project on local war heroes and I found your father's name in the V.F.W post.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really tell you much." He said as he back away slightly towards the car on the drive way, before turning completely and going to the bin bags next to the hedge which separated their land from next doors.

"But your father was listed M.I.A. Did the army ever give you any information on it?"

"No, he was presumed dead 3 months before I was even born. There's a mark for him at the cemetery, but no one ever found him.." Grabbing the black bags he started walking back towards the dustbin just on the front of the lawn.

"Do you know what unit he was in?"

"Yeah, fifth infantry. Red diamonds. He had a brown star and a purple heart. He was an expert marksman. He was... Funny and reliable. At least that's what my mom said." I could see how proud of his father he was despite not meeting the man. "He had very neat handwriting." I smiled as I replied.

"And you said you couldn't tell me much." A smiled appeared on his lips. I can only guess he's thinking back to the time his mother had told him all of this.

"She use to tell me stories about him every night. She wanted me to know him. She wanted me to know he was a hero. Look at me. Telling you all this, you're still a kid." He started walking away back up the path, but to my shock he stop and turned. "Please tell me if you find anything. It's amazing how much you can miss someone you've never met."

"I will. Thank you for telling me about all this. It's a big help. I'll be in touch." With that he nodded as he went back up towards his house. I could feel my eyes widen in surprise. His wife stand there, leaning against the wooden fence of the porch, but the thing that really got me was that she was heavily pregnant. I would say a couple of weeks off from having the child.

II

"Ryoma... Ryoma!" The 13-year old didn't respond as a certain blue-eyed tensai sat face to face with the boy trying to get his attention. Realizing it was hopeless, Fuji sighed as he heard the door open. Turning his head he smiled as a small plan formulated in his mind. "Ah, Mitsu right on time. Strip and lay on the floor. I want to have hot steamy sex with you right now."

"What?" Syusuke face glowed as Ryoma had finally snapped back to reality. "Please tell me you were joking?" Horror now etched on his face.

"Of course Ryo. Do you really think I would be so cruel as to leave the others out of the fun." Fuji huffed in fake disappointment. "So tell Uncle Fuji what's been on your mind since you came back from work." Ryoma bit his lower lip in thought, knowing that he couldn't tell them what was bothering him. 'Uncle...' The boy sweat dropped realizing what the other had just refered to himself as.

"It's nothing. I've just come to realize how much my life has change since moving from Japan to here. That's all." In seconds, Syusuke had grabbed both of Ryoma's wrists and stared into his eyes.

"If you don't want to tell me at least don't lie." Fuji realised one of his wrists as it traveled up and cupped one of his cheeks. "Ryo, if it help's I can give you a kiss and make all your thoughts direct towards me."

Tezuka stood in the background rolling his eyes before going over to his desk and starting on his homework. Ryoma meanwhile had reacted quickly in pulling free grabbing the pillow he was leaning on and pushing it into the others face.

"In your dreams Syu." Laughing the tensai prized the pillow being held on his face as he got up to lay on his own bed.


	3. Chapter 1 P3

**Chapter 1 part 3**

**Sunday 19/3/2006**

Sunday morning and I find myself at a house that was just recently sold. Me and Andrea were asked by Ayana to get all the things that were left by the previous owners (of course with their permission) and bring it all to the shop to sell. I also had told my friend what had happened yesterday with my visit, and talking to Michael Adams.

"Oh my god. You must have been dying to tell him." She looked to me in disbelief as I grabbed a chair off the side-walk placing it into the back of a red car which Ayana had let us borrow.

"What would you want me to say? Oh by the way, you dead father is earth-bound and thinks that it's his wife that is pregnant not yours or that his dead father was dripping mud all over my dorm room. Yeah, great idea." I could see her roll her eyes at my sarcasm.

"Point taken. Probably not the best move." Holding her pen and note pad she crossed off the items that I had stuck in the car so far. Before I passed her again to grab a box full of things. "Did he look like his father?"

"Slightly. Mainly around the eyes." I gave a small smile when I remembered the look Michael was giving when we talked about his dad. "Anyway his wife is like 9 months pregnant. I think that considering he died when his own wife was due to give birth it sent a ripple effect to the spirit world and it must have reawakened him."

"Hence the whole it's his son's wife not his wife that he's confused on." Andrea concluded. I just smirked as I grabbed the finally box and shoved it into the back of the car.

**Monday 20/3/2006**

I frowned as I heard a knocking. After a few more seconds it came again. I woke up with a start as I sat up looking around realizing everything was upside down. Even me. Getting out my bed I walked over to the door of the dorm and opened it.

As I stepped out I had turned back into my five-year old self and I was walking on the ceiling of the top floor of the building. Looking down to my hands I could feel my five-year old self shift back into my self now. "Ryoma..." I heard being called in a sort of whispered tone from down the hallway. Walking, I scanned the area and once again the knocking started. After passing a few doors I finally found the one I was hearing the sound from. Grabbing the handle of the upside down door I pulled it open.

Inside was the solider, Paul Adams. He was standing in front of a waterfall. There was plant life from grass to weird kinds of trees. "Who told you I could help you?" The way it sounded almost felt as if it didn't come out of my mouth.

"Ryoma!" A voice bellowed. Turning in fright, I suddenly found myself waking in the dorm. Sitting up I pushed the covers off me trying to catch my breath. Seeing a shadow near my bed I suddenly screamed in fear.

"Ryoma..." I felt arms around me as Atobe sat on my bed pulling into his embrace. "Alright, calm down." I heard him whisper into my ear. He manoeuvred himself so he was sitting at the head of my bed with me curled up in-between his legs. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders pulling my head into his chest as he gently rocked us back and forth trying to calm me down. "It's just a dream." Feeling my breath slow down I closed my eyes feeling the warmth of the other.

"Ryoma." I looked to my side seeing Sei holding a can of ponta. Handing it to me he sat down at Atobe's and my feet before he started rubbing my legs in comfort. "Do you want to talk?" Shaking my head, I turned when I noticed the other three sitting on Sei's bed. We sat in silence for a while. Atobe had loosened his grip on me, but held me in his arms while I drank my ponta. Syu was the first to talk.

"So, why is it always so early in the morning that you decide to wake us up?" I heard humor in his voice knowing he meant that this was the third or so time that I have caused a racket. Smiling I looked down to the can in my hand. "I was wondering do you remember all our names by now?" He asked hoping a change in subject would help me.

"Gen, Syu, Sei, Atobe and Kunimitsu Tezuka." I stated quite proudly knowing that I had gotten them right. What I didn't expect was for three of the five to laugh while the other two tried to hold down smirks at what I had just said. "What?"

II

I felt a hand running through my hair. Groaning, my face rubbed into the warm and slightly hard pillow. I don't even remember falling asleep. After they had laughed at me and Kei had gone on about how I only remembered Mitsu's full name they forced me to try to memorize all their names. Hence why I call Kei and Mitsu different now. It was their idea to call them by that not mine.

"What's the time?" I asked as my eyes were still closed. It's too early in the morning for this. Not getting enough sleep for a while I really wish that I didn't have classes today. My arms were wrapped round my pillow as I squeezed it.

"Brat, I need to breathe." Suddenly I sat up and looked down at what I was hugging. My cheeks went red.

"What are you doing in my bed? I would expect something like this from Syu, but you!" I asked shocked. Kei scowled as he to sat up and folded his arms huffing as he did so.

"Me! Once you fell asleep you wouldn't let go of my arm. Ore-sama gave up after a couple of minutes of trying." Blushing, I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

Turning on the water for a shower I leaned against the sink willing my skin to turn back to its normal sun-kissed colour. "Come on Ryoma." I mumbled to myself as I slapped my cheeks a couple of times. "Get a hold of yourself." Sighing, I stripped down and got in the shower. I could feel myself calm down as the hot water collided with my skin.

"Brat, hurry up." I heard the door being banged on. God, Monkey King is so impatient. I've only been in a couple of minutes. Quickly washing my hair I grabbed my towel off the radiator in the room and tucked it round my waist. Turning the shower off and muttering about how unfair it was that my peace was only short-lived as I swung the bathroom door open.

"Ok, I'm out!" I snapped. I paused when I realized he didn't reply and was just letting his eyes wander my body. "Um... Kei?" I squeaked as I felt a hand suddenly on my stomach. Grabbing his wrist I stomped passed him. "God! What's your problem?"

"Brat, your skins really soft." I paused in mid-step. Turning round I glared at him.

"Why that hell is that so important?"

II

Storming into the class, I sat down huffing in annoyance as I did so. I can't believe he compared me to his fan girls. According to him I have softer skin then any of them. Is he telling me I act like a girl. Well I showed him. I gave him the nicer punishment out of the two. The worst one I thinking of was grabbing his balls and squeezing them till they popped, but instead I punched him in the gut. As he fell to the floor, I had felt guilty for a second, but came to the conclusion that he really did deserve it.

I've had no breakfast, since as soon as I had gotten changed I had grabbed the compass from the side table shoving it into my pocket before coming here. I'm going to regret not eating later when my stomach growls.

"Ryoma?" Looking up I noticed Gen standing at the door leaning against the frame of it.

"Why aren't you with the others eating?" I asked as I tried not to show my now sulking state.

"I came to check up on you." He walked towards my direction. Sitting in his seat which was besides me, I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was staring at me. "Do you want to talk? You seem bothered by something."

"It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind. Is Kei okay?" Gen smiled slightly at me.

"Yeah, you shouldn't worry about it. He has trouble complementing others sometimes and so when he tries it comes out wrong. He's not angry at you." Folding my arms on the desk, I groaned as I placed my head in them covering my face from the outside world. "Ryoma, you should be careful when dealing with Syu, probably Kei aswell. They might try to make a move on you."

Silence was all I could reply with as I had suddenly sat up straight and looked at him wide-eyed, feeling kind of scared.

"Listen, none of us know if you're straight, bi or gay, but if they get too much just get me, Sei or Mitsu." Nodding slowly I turned my head to the door as I noticed a couple of other students now entering. They were probably getting their notes ready before lessons start.

II

As soon as lunch had started I ignored the rumbling in my stomach and headed to the library. Thankfully it wasn't far from the room I just had my lesson in. Walking through the doors, I scanned the room noticing that the computers were at the back. Looking for a free space I eventually found one next to a girl with two braids in her hair. I was hesitant at first when the girl sitting next to her (I can only guess her friend) didn't know what volume control was.

Turning on the screen, I opened my planner and found the username and password for my account. Clicking and typing in a search engine, I started my search on the Sergeant. 'Vietnam June 1972' was my first thing I entered.

"Wow, Sakuno look. Isn't he so cool!" I heard a loud, annoying voice. Glance I noticed both girls now look at me, what's worse is that we made eye contact. "Hi! I'm Tomoko and this is Sakuno. What year are you in? Are you new?" Putting on my best fake smile, I looked towards them and introduced myself.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen and yes, I started last week." Hearing a gasp from the quiet one who hadn't said anything yet, my eyebrow lifted slightly as I watched her face light up in happiness.

"Grandma's told me about you. You're the same age as us, but you got to skip 2 years."

"What! No way!" The loud girl was leaning over her friend as she stared at me in awe. "No wonder we haven't seen you before." Giving a small grunt towards them I turned back to my computer hoping that they also would go back to their own business, which they did much to my relief. It still didn't stop either of them looking to me once in a while, but at least they didn't distract me too much.

Looking on different websites I eventually came by a place called Lo valley. I remembered Paul talking about being in a low valley. Looking a bit more and coming up with nothing, I logged off and bid the girls goodbye when they noticed me leaving. The bell was going to go in a couple of minutes and I wanted to get back to class before other students decided to block the door into the classroom.

II

Lessons ended and I decided to head into town. One was to check in on the store seeing if they needed any help and the second reason is that I'm hoping to find Paul Adams wandering round somewhere. As I left the building, I was about to make my way out of the school grounds when I noticed that girl with braids standing near the gate. Taking a chance, hoping that the louder one wasn't going to pop out of anywhere I went over to see what she was up to. It's just a shame that I couldn't remember her name.

"Hey!" I called out to her when I noticed her looking in my direction. Smiling in my direction instead of a greeting she told me her name.

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki." I tilted my head in confusion. I know her loud friend had introduced her to me earlier, but how did she know that I would forget. I think she noticed as she blushed and looked to her feet. "Grandma told me you have trouble with names."

Grandma... Ryuzaki. I thought hard as I compared the two now understanding who's granddaughter she was exactly. "You're related to the old hag." It was more of me stating the matter than anything. In return she nodded. "Are you waiting for someone?" I asked as I took in the way she kept glancing to the side as if expecting someone to appear.

"Um... I was, but before you came I got a call telling me they had to cancel. We were meant to go to town." It was quiet between the two of us. The awkward silence. I would ask her to join me, but I need to find the ghost. Coming up with an idea I called her name before asking.

"Do you want to walk with me to town." I smiled when I noticed the slight lift of the edge of her lips. "I have some things I need to do and we could meet up at the coffee shop afterwards." Sakuno... I think that's her name suddenly looked to me wide-eyed.

"You do mean like friends? Right?" I looked at her slightly shock. Of course I meant as friends, what other way is there?... Unless she thought... I mean we just met at lunch. I would never ask someone out I hardly know. Looking her up and down I had to admit she was attractive and the shyness she showed was cute, but I don't know if she is my type or not. The hope in her chocolate-brown eyes that this was something more is what finally made me give in. She did say friends though. I wonder if there could be something more? Better to try than regret. Smiling, I nodded just hoping that I haven't made the wrong choice. For now we're friends, but who knows what the future holds.

II

God, this is so embarrassing. People are looking, I know they are. The whispers and they go on about young love. I wonder if she's noticed. Glancing from the corner of my eye I saw her entire face a cherry red. Yeah, she hears them. "Sakuno, I'm need to go that way. I'll meet up with you at the coffee shop in the town center." Before she so much as gave me an answer in confirming the location I was already crossing the street.

As I searched the road scanning every nook and cranny that I could see in sight, I sighed in relief that Paul was standing at the end of the road as a cross-section. Going over I gave the ghost a nod to acknowledge him before telling him to follow me. For once I knew where I was going. I had to check where they kept the memorials for all the soldiers on the computer earlier, so I already had a rough idea where they had put his. As we walked the cemetery, I explained to him about the place called Lo valley.

"I was wondering, do you remember your last day there. What happened?" I asked as I let my eyes drift to the different grave stones trying to find the one that matter the most to me at this point in time.

"Sometimes I see bits and pieces." He spoke softly. To be honest I think this is the first time we've had a normal conversation where he hasn't made me jump yet. "I remember being in a helicopter. I could see tracers coming at us from the treetops. I could feel the chopper slipping and sliding. I could hear the ping of bullets off the hull and I knew we were hit." Looking into his eyes briefly I could see that he was living that last moment again and again. "We were going down. I remember seeing a waterfall. I remember thinking how beautiful it was and I was glad that the last thing I was going to see was so pretty. Then I remember crying, because I was never going to see my baby."

Finally I had stopped at the engraved stone I was looking for. He was still lost in thought as I walked round so I was directly in front of it. He followed soon after, a few seconds of silence was followed as he read what was there.

'In Memory  
Of  
Paul Adams

Vietnam  
SGT 5TH Infantry Division  
June 1972 MIA

Husband - Father - Hero  
Gone But Never Forgotten'

Slowly his head turned. Eyes shimmering with on coming tears. "I can't be. My wife. She's pregnant."

"Your son was born 3 months after you were reported missing. His 33 with a wife and baby of his own on the way." I could feel his guilt radiating off him. He looks heartbroken.

"I missed it all." He was breathing hard fighting with the tears that were so close to falling down his face. "It's like I just woke up and now it's all over." We ended up talking for quiet a while. I told him about how proud his son was of him. Sometimes I hate what I do, because after that I had to tell him that his wife had passed away a while ago. This time he didn't hold back from cry. "What's his name?"

"Michael." That brought a slight smile to his lips.

"That was my father's name. That's what I wanted." By now I was fighting my own war with my emotions. "I loved my life so much. I was just getting started. Does my son know how I died?" I had tears streaming down my face now.

"Just that you were reported MIA." I watched as he sat down leaning against the gravestone that was next to his.

"Will you tell him what happened?" After that he disappeared.

II

I ended up walking to Michael Adam's house. My mind too preoccupied with how I was going to break the news to him. By the time I had gotten there it was already 7 in the afternoon. Bracing myself for what was to come, I rung the bell and waited. Stomach growling in protest, I had also just remembered that I've had nothing to eat all day.

As the door open I was met with Michael Adams wife. Of course it always follows the normal greeting, before she invited me in. Following her into the lounge, she offered me as seat before sitting down on the opposite couch to me. One of my legs bounce due to being nervous. I can already guess what's going to happen. Biting my bottom lip, I felt like I was ready to leap out of the seat and run for my life.

"Ryoma." I looked to see Michael standing at the door. He seemed surprised. I think he didn't expect me to come back so soon.

"Umm..." I licked my lips trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry to come over so late, but if I don't do this now it's going to stay on my mind. I managed to find some information on your father." I watched as he walked further into the room sitting next to his lover.

"And?" He looked eager to know. Taking in a breath I answered.

"Your father died in a helicopter crash over a place called Lo Valley. I can't tell you much more only that it's pretty remote and it was near a waterfall. Maybe you can take that information to the Pentagon and see if they can come up with anything." As I finished, I watched as he looked to me in disbelief.

"How do you know this?" Alight Ryoma. I can do this. I just need to stay calm and not cave in. Looking around the room I noticed a picture of his Paul and his wife, along with all the medals that were awarded to him.

"You should also know that in his last moments he was thinking of you. He was heartbroken that he would never see his child." Hearing a 'What?' coming from his other half, I look to her seeing her hands on her stomach as she also didn't quiet believe what I was saying.

"How could you know that?" I have a feeling this is going to go down exactly as I imagined it.

"Your father came to me for help." When he spoke up I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say. Just tell me..." I cut him off hoping to explain myself.

"The thing is, I have a gift. Your father is dead, but his spirit is still here. He hasn't crossed over yet, and he wants you to know where he is and what happened. I'm so sorry. I'm really not explaining this very well." Looking to his wife, I could see the sadness in his eyes which was slightly clouded by his rage at hearing my words. I'm going to get shouted at. I can feel it. I don't know what scared me more. The fact that he wasn't shouting yet or that he sound really calm.

"I guess I didn't realise how transparent I am. There's been this giant hole in my life as long as I can remember. Even now I feel lost. I never got used to him not being around. It takes somebody like you to see that... and take advantage of it?" Shaking my head, I tried tp stop myself from shivering in fear. I know he wouldn't hurt me physically, but there is always words that can sometimes hurt so much more. "Get out of my house." He said in a firm tone as he pointed to the door leaning forward in his chair.

Remembering the compass in my pocket, I grabbed it and pulled it out. Opening it up, I carried on trying to explain. "Look, I think this was your father's and I know he wanted you to have it." I held it out hoping it would calm him, sadly it did the opposite.

"What kind of person would do this? What kind of scam is this?" His voice got louder and louder. Yeah, I think I've finally pushed his buttons a bit too far. I flinched at every word he said. "What's next! I'll give you $100 and you'll send him a message for me?" I slowly sunk into the chair hoping it would swallow me up as he stood full height and glared down at me. "You come into my house, you dishonour his memory with this con job?" Grabbing the compass out my hand, he held it up. "Props and all. Get out! You snot nosed little brat! Get out!" He yelled at the top of his voice. In seconds, I stood and headed towards the door as he followed, letting his build tower over me in a threatening way.

Feeling a hint of courage come back as I was at the door I turn trying one last time. "I didn't ask for anything. I wanted nothing. I was just helping. At least call the Pentagon and ask." As I stood on the porch of the house, Michael had finally calm down... kind of.

"Must be great having supernatural powers." Were his last words as he slammed the door in my face.

"Yeah, right." I mumbled as I turned around to walk back to town, trying to hold my tears back. One reason I hate being able to do what I can. I don't like being rejected.

II

"Damn it where the hell is that brat!" I fumed. First we had Ryuzaki storm into our dorm room demanding for the kid's head and now we're all worrying ourselves since we haven't seen him since lessons ended. That and we all know that he went without breakfast or lunch.

"Kei, relax. He'll come back eventually. He might have lost track of time and is still in town looking round, or maybe he's gotten lost." I glared at Syu. Sometimes he really doesn't help. Anyway he's one to talk, he looks just as worried as me. He's not even fake smiling like usual. In fact he's frowning with no hint of amusement on his features what-so-ever.

"God damn it. I'm calling a limo and going out to look. Phone me if he returns." With that I left the room slamming the door behind me as I pulled out my mobile calling one of the butlers from the mansion to pick me up.

Waiting near the entrance, I got in as soon as the limo pulled up telling the driver to take the main root to town and then drive around all the streets.

15 minutes with me looking closely at every person walking the street and finally I find him. Head down, shoulders slumped with the aura that the whole world was coming to an end. Calling for the driver to stop, I got out and crossed the street heading directly for him. Jogging up to him, I placed a hand on his shoulder and called his name.

Ryoma looked so lost. His eyes were hazy and on the brink of tears. He looked emotionally drained. "Brat, hey what happened?" I asked as I stood in front of him. When I didn't get an answer I felt annoyance. "Oi, I've been looking for you for 15 minutes. The least you can do is talk."

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper. I noticed that he was trying his hardest to not show emotions in his voice so I wouldn't ask. Sighing, I grabbed his wrist pulling him back towards my limo.

II

'He was worried?' I asked myself as the limo came to a stop outside the gates. 'I also forgot about Sakuno.' I thought suddenly remembering the girl I walked down to town with. 'I'm going to have to find and apologize to her later.' Following Kei into the room, I found myself pulled into Syu's arms.

"Thank god you're safe. You could have at least called or told someone where you were heading to." I struggled in his grip. I think he eventually got the message as he back away. Going over to my bed, I flopped on it and closed my eye. I just want this day to be over.

"Ryoma." I heard from just above me. The voice belong to Gen. Rolling onto my back I looked up to notice him hold a plate. "Eat." It sounded more like a demand than a request. My stomach growled at that moment earning a smirk from Sei who was sitting just behind where Gen stood on his own bed. Leaning against my headboard I took the offered food with a small thanks. Seeing the steam coming from the plate I frowned in confusion.

"How come it's hot?" I asked as I took the fork and knife that Mitsu came to give me.

"Surmire got you something from the cafeteria and used the microwave in her room to heat it up when we told her you hadn't eaten a proper meal all day." Excepting the explanation I dug in not wanting to waste any.

After finishing I rubbed my belly in satisfaction. Feeling a lot better, I looked to the other five. I could tell something was wrong when I noticed them all exchange looks between themselves. Sei was the one to break the silence.

"Ryo, we need to set some boundaries with you. For example the curfew here is 9 meaning you have to be back before then. You're just lucky that Sumire is our dorm head and let it go this once." I watched as he got up from his place and sat down next to me. "But listen, no matter what time of day if you need help or need someone to come pick you up please phone us and ask." With that he pulled out a mobile from his pocket handing it to me. "It has all our numbers. You may be in the same year as us, but you are still 2 years younger. So no matter what, even if you think it something trivial we'll listen." I took in each of their gazes noticing that all of them were serious.

"Okay, thank you." I whispered as I looked down to my lap trying to hide how embarrassing this is. What I didn't notice though was the look of endearment in each of their eyes. They all went back to doing what they had done before Kei came looking at me which ranged from homework to just lazing around. I, meanwhile was looking at all the things on my new phone reminding myself to ask for both Ayana's and Andrea's numbers.

Hearing a knock at the door we all look up. Syu being to closest one went to answer it. Instead of saying any greeting he moved out-of-the-way as Sumire and Michael Adams walked in. I felt quiet surprised at seeing him. If I remember right it wasn't even a couple of hours ago when he was slamming a door in my face.

Getting up I walked past him giving him a quick look in the eyes. As I left the room I heard the footsteps behind me and a closing of the door. Leaning against the wall opposite my dorm room I looked to him and waited to see what he wanted to talk about.

"Hi." He muttered hoping to ease the tension that was getting thicker by the second. I finally look at him properly to noticed he wasn't looked calm. "My wife made me call the Pentagon. I gave them the information that you gave me. They narrowed it down to this place they believe my father was assigned to, in a chopper in June of '72. They're going to work with the Vietnamese government, so they can send a search team to see if they can find anything." His breathing was getting more heavy. I noticed the more he talked about this the more it was stressing him out. "Where did you get this information?" He asked as he looked me straight in the eye.

Pulling the compass I gave him out of his coat pocket he held it up. "How did you get this?"

"I told you the truth. I know how hard it is to believe. Especially from someone no older than 13, but I got the information from him." I could see the inner war he was having with himself. So many people deny what they can't see or explain, that's what I can't understand. I believe in so many things because who am I to tell someone that it doesn't exist. If I told anyone that something isn't possible, I feel like I'm denying who I really am.

"Is this real? I mean, can you really talk to my father?" He looked on edge. Like he was expecting me to suddenly laugh at him telling him that this was all a practical joke. I looked to the side when I noticed Paul now standing just to the side of me.

"Ask him if he still has the last letter I sent to his mother. The one where I told her to set up a picture of me facing his crib." He spoke softly as for the first time he looked to his son. I repeated what he said seeing the shocked look on Micheal face as I asked.

"Is he here?" He interrupted me as he looked ready to break down crying.

"Yeah, Right here with us." His face changed in seconds to excitement knowing that the man he has never met, but knew everything about was standing in this corridor.

"Yes, tell him yes." He sounded like a child who had gotten christmas and his birthday all at once.

"Tell him he grew up real good." Paul sounded so sad, yet happiness could clearly be seen. "Tell him I'm proud of him." Crossing my arms, I stood straight feeling my back starting to ache.

"He said you grew up real well and he's proud of you."

"Did he hurt? Was he in pain?" Looking to my side I waited for the ghost to answer, but he didn't.

"He doesn't really remember any of it. He just remembers thinking of you and your mother. He misses her and..." Michael started up again asking me to tell him, quickly I replied that he could hear him and he was standing next to me. Watched as he swallowed, he looked to where my eyes pointed and said. "She never forgot about you. She told me stories about you every night, mostly happy ones, sometimes sad ones. She made you alive to me, but it just made me miss you more. I mean, did you see me growing up?"

"Tell him I've been lost. But now I can. And I see his wife, and I'll see my grandchild. I'll always be close by. I'll always be watching." I sniffed slightly trying to hold back my own set of water works. God, I'm swear I'm too sensitive to handle this stuff.

"He says he was lost, but now he can. He'll always be close by, he'll always be watching." In seconds, his face morphed into one with determination.

"We'll find you. Even if I have to go there myself, I will. I'll bring you back I will." Listening to what Paul said next, I repeated.

"He wants you to go home to your wife. She needs you." Disbelief, that's what I saw. This man, his hero. He was finally able to learn more and even get to know him. I could hear him say about how he didn't want to leave. About how many questions he had. I waited for another reply from his father. "He wants you to know that everything you need is inside you. And if you get lost, you just..." I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I took in a deep breath. "You look at that compass, 'cause it got him home. He wants to walk with you."

"Thank you. You're a good kid." I heard him whispered as he place a hand on my should for a second before going towards the stairs. "Dad? Are you there?" He questioned as he stood for a second. I saw Paul place a hand on his sons back in reassurance, Michael would only feel a feather like touch, but that was all he needed as a small smile made its way onto his lips. I watched as both father and son disappeared around the corner.

My own hand came up to my face to cover my mouth as small sobs came out. I really am a cry baby. Hearing the door open I looked over to see Sumire smiling as if knowing I was in this state because I was happy. "Brat, tomorrow we'll talk about the importance of keeping promises and meetings." She said as she left to go back to her room.

Slowly walking inside, I noticed all of them looking at me clearly worried. Gen was the first to approach me. In a moment of weakness I swung my arms round his waist burying my face into his stomach. I didn't see his shocked face or the look all of them had at my actions.

**Thursday 30/3/2006**

I've been at the school for about 2 weeks now. I've cleared the air with Sakuno. Apologizing every time I saw her until she finally forgave me properly. We meet up quiet a bit now. Going out and so on. I normally have to tell her where I'm going to be so if I don't show up at our meeting place she would go find me.

Living with the five lovers is getting easier. When I say that I mean I'm getting use to it, is mainly with Syu's thing with personal space, but this last week he seems to of gotten clingy as well. I don't mind hugs, but waking up in the middle of the night to find his arms around my waist, while he's fast asleep in my bed is slightly worrying. Oh, and I also walked in on Syu and Kei. I was just glad that one they were still dressed and second they were only kissing. They even ignored me. They looked up for a single second and when they saw me they carried on.

Anyway, today me and Sakuno have gone into town. We didn't have any lessons due to a teacher training day. Did I mention that Michael's wife gave birth. A baby boy called Paul. After his own father of course. The baby is a couple of days old and today is the day they get to bury Paul Adams. A ceremony in his honor. I was invited, but I just felt like I would be in the way so here I am standing at the opposite end of the graveyard watching as men in uniform and family along with friends of the Adams stood around to celebrate a hero.

Paul appeared besides me. He looked so peaceful. He finally knew where he was. I smiled at Michael when he looked at me. After a few moments of silence I spoke. "So what do you think of your grandson?"

"It's funny. I look at him and I feel like I can go now." He turned to me. "Can I? It feels like it's time."

"If you're ready you should see something." I closed my eyes for a second feeling the warm breeze against my skin.

"Is that what that is? That light?" He asked as I looked in the direction he pointed to.

"I don't know." I smiled. "You're the only one who can see it." Suddenly his face turned into one of happiness. "What is it? What do you see?"

"My wife. She want's me to come. She looks as beautiful as the day I left." Walking forward, I saw him give me one last smile before he vanished into what I could only assume was the light. Taking in a breath I tuned my attention back to the ceremony only to notice that near a grave I was not standing too far from was a family of four. A mother, daughter, father and son. The man saw me staring at him and got up from his kneeling position.

"Can you see us?" Just as I was about to answer, I heard a call.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno called as she ran up with bright red cheeks as if running a marathon. "We were meant to meet up 10 minutes ago." Checking my phone I realized that I had been here longer than I expected. Muttering a sorry, I noticed her not really giving it any thought. She seemed to be in her own world. She's been doing this a lot lately, I wonder what she thinking. As if reading my mind she finally asked me what's been bothering her.

"Ryoma, will you go out with me?" Wow, I wasn't expecting that.


	4. Chapter 2 P1

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

**Thursday 30/3/2006**

It's 8 in the evening. I ended up having dinner with Sakuno at a small family restaurant before heading back. We bid each other a good night before going our separate directions since the girls dorm is on the other side of the school.

Right now I'm laying on the sofa in my room reading the book Mitsu had giving me not long ago. I was nearing the end and so I had to remind myself to ask him for the next one in the series. It had been peaceful. The only noise was me turning the page every now and then. The five had told me they would be back late since they were going on a date. I don't understand how they make it all work, but they seem to have it all figured out so I'm not going to intrude on their private life.

It was getting to about half 8 when the five of them came through the door. Looking up, I gave the a quick greeting before going back to finish the paragraph I was on. Syu walked over standing behind the couch and looked down at me with a smile on his face.

"So Ryo. Anything interesting happen today?" He asked knowing that I haven't been on campus all day.

"Sakuno asked me out." I replied as if it was a completely normal thing to talk about. I closed my book as I realized that all five were now behind the sofa staring down at me. "What?"

"Please tell me you rejected her." Sei said as he looked cautiously over to Syu who now had his face covered with his hair.

"Why would I. She's alright and I enjoy spending time with her. I don't see what the big deal is." I scowled at him wondering what his problem was. I was fine with their relationship, so why are they suddenly asking me about mine.

"I'm going to stay in Eiji's dorm for a while." We all looked to Syu as he went to the door slamming it behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked noticing that all of them had sighed.

"Ryoma, I don't know if Syu wants me telling you this, but he really likes you." I blushed at what Sei had just confessed to me. I managed to squeak out a small 'what' as the blunette ran a hand through his hair trying to think of how he was going to explain this to me. "Are you saying you had no idea?"

I shook my head, as I looked at all of them wide-eyed noticing that they didn't quiet believe that I didn't notice. "Come on brat. Wasn't it oblivious. Getting into your personal space, asking for kisses despite you rejecting him each time. Him sneaking into your bed at night just to be closer to you." My mouth had fallen open the more Kei spoke. How was I supposed to know they were advances and not just Syu being his weird self. I mean ever since I've met him his always done those thing. It's not like it's uncommon. I've seen him do it to them to.

It was like thunder had just stuck me. He did these things to them, but the difference between them and me is that those four are his lover. I'm just so use to seeing him do that kind of thing to them that I forgot their in a that kind of relationship. I could feel my face quickly draining of all colour as Kei snorted at my stupidity.

"Hallelujah." The monkey said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "You finally get it. Brat, please in the future be more sensitive about his feeling and take notice of what he was trying to do. I'm going to bring him some clothes. Who knows how long he's going to be staying there." Kei went into the wardrobe collecting some of Syu things.

"But hasn't he got you four." I pointed out, hoping they would see where I was coming from.

"Yeah, so." I could feel like there was something I wasn't getting. "Let's just drop this for now. I'm sure Syu will come back when he calms down." With that Sei ruffled my hair before he went into the bathroom.

**Friday 31/3/06**

Syu hasn't talked to me all day. He won't even make eye contact. I won't admit it out loud, but I do kind of miss him. Right now I'm in a car with Ayana and Mitsu. There was a small auction in the town over and Ayana thought she would drag both me and her son. This was after school and now the time is about 6 in the afternoon.

As we got closer to the crossing for the train, Ayana slowed down as the barriers came down with the alarm kind of noise indicating that a train was approaching. I stared out the window only to frown when I noticed two kids on the railroad tracks. Not saying anything to either of them, I got out of the car and ran over calling at the kids to get off the track.

Dylan one of the children complained about some coins, but in return I just shouted loud making him listen to me as he sulked over upset that he was leaving money on the track. As he came towards me I grabbed his wrist pulling him against my chest. In fright both me and Dylan panicked when the other little boy was still on the tracks.

"Kenny!" Dylan called as the train had just passed us blocking our view. I felt my stomach drop looking down at the tracks when I noticed nothing was there. No blood or anything. "Whoa, how did you do that?" The one that I was holding onto in my arms jumped out as he noticed the little boy now standing next to us.

"That's not funny." I whispered willing my heart to slow down from the shock.

"Ryoma!" I heard someone calling me. Turning my head I saw Mitsu jogging towards me looking alarmed at what he had just seen. I think that's the first time I've ever seen as expression on his face other than the one he usually wears.

"Dylan, go with Mitsu to the car." I heard a sigh in disappointment as he reluctantly agreed. Tezuka stared at me for a second before turning and going back. When they were far enough, I crouched down and spoke in a much gentler voice.

"What are you doing here, Kenny?" I asked as I remembered the name Dylan had called the six-year-old boy.

"Waiting for my mummy. She said when I get lost I should stay where I am and she'll find me." I bit my lip as I noticed just behind him a small memorial with a stuffed toy and potted plants which were now withered and dried. Walking past him, I tried not to show too much sadness since I was still with the boy. I looked to the picture of him which had been stapled to the wooden post.

"Okay, Kenny. We're going to get this all straightened out." I said as I turned only to find him no longer there.

On the ride back I didn't talk as I could feel a questioning stare coming from Mitsu and Ayana's eye once in a while looking at the rear view mirror before going back to the traffic on the road. As we pulled up to where Dylan's mother work, Ayana said that she would sort this out and for us to stay in the car. Sitting in silence for a couple of seconds after she closed the door, Mitsu finally asked what he had on his mind.

"Why did you stay behind when I took the kid back to the car?" I grunted not wanting to actually answer the question. About 30 more seconds, I think he realized I wasn't going to answer anytime soon so he asked another. "How do you know Dylan?"

"I met him a couple of times when he's wandered in the shop. I think he has a thing for Andrea." I smirked at that. It was so easy to notice the small crush he had on the elder woman. In the end it was just so innocent that made it kind of sweet. We stopped talking when his mother got back in the car huffing and muttering about some people being so rude as to not even thank her for bring the woman's child back.

II

I found myself in the library on one of the computers looking at a newspaper from about a year ago about a boy who had died on the railroad tracks. Feeling so absorbed in what I was reading, I didn't notice someone behind me leaning over my shoulder.

"Ryoma, what are you doing?" I jumped slightly in my seat as I glanced to the person that voice belong to.

"Sakuno?" I said in a questioning tone. She smiled as she pulled a chair up sitting next to me. "Did you know about this?" I asked pointing to the screen. She quickly read the writing on the screen mumbling to herself the words. "Tragedy struck Saturday when a freight train collided with an SUV at the Grandview rail crossing. Candace Dale and her 10-month-old daughter narrowly escaped, but her six-year-old Kenny perished in the accident." She looked back to me in confusion.

"Yeah, it was pretty big news around here for a while, but I don't get why you're so interested. You weren't even here when it happened. If you really want to know more though his mother works at a bookstore in Brookside."

Smiling at Sakuno, I logged off before hugging her and grabbing my things, thanking her for the information as I left to go back to my dorm room knowing exactly what I was going to do tomorrow.

What I didn't notice when I left was someone watching me. Blue-eyes followed my every movement. "It's not fair." Was mumbled from his mouth.

II

Walking into the dorm room, I felt surprised when I saw Syu grabbing some of his things and shoving it into a bag. "Hey." I spoke up when I noticed him give a quick glimpse my way. "Are you not staying?" I asked as he swung the bag over his shoulder. Walking up to me, he gave me a small smile.

"It's my fault for not getting in quick enough. I just need sometime away from everyone for a bit. I'm not angry at you. " He said as if reading my mind on the matter. "They all kept warning me that you could be straight, but I guess I was just hoping you weren't. I'll be back in a couple of days." With that he patted my head and opened the door. As he was about to leave, I didn't really think of what I was doing as my hand shot out grabbing the back of his shirt.

"I'm sorry." I said not even really knowing why I was suddenly speaking my thoughts to him. "I don't even get it. She just asked and I said yes without thinking. I don't even know what I want." 'Because all I've ever done so far is to help others.' I thought the last bit in my head realizing that I've never once really wanted anything since to me the most important thing was helping others deal with their hardships.

"Ryo." I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt hands on both my cheeks pulling me forward and in seconds I felt something soft on my lips. I was staring into light blue eyes as I realized just what was on my mouth. Syu stepping back just as quickly licking his own lips. "I'll see you around Ryo." With that he left me frozen to the spot as not only did that kiss shock me, but standing in the hall was Sei, who was also wide-eyed. I watched as Syu gave Sei a passing smirk before going back to Eiji's dorm.

"Sei... How does Syu get away with sleeping in another dorm without getting in the way of everyone else?" I asked knowing that all 3rd year dorms were all full.

"Ah, well he normally sleeps in Eiji's bed and Eiji will share one with Oishi." He said as I remembered the guy with the bowling ball hair cut that hangs round with the red-head. "But before you say anything no one knows if Eiji and Oishi are dating or just really good friends." Gaining a smile from the blunette, I sighed realizing that Syu really might not come back anything soon.

Just as I was about to get changed and laze around the dorm for the rest of the evening I had just realized one important fact. "He just stole my first kiss."

**Saturday 1/4/06**

I was out of the dorm early morning. I had decided to stick my plan in helping Kenny into action. So I found myself back at the crossing. It was just past 9 and I saw the six-year-old sitting on the fence near the tracks. Walking over I leaned on it so I was facing the same way as him.

"Do you remember me?" I asked as he turned to me.

"I want my mommy." He stated in a sad voice.

"I think I know where she is. Why don't we go and see her together?" I heard sniffling coming from him as he looked at me with slight caution.

"But she told me to stay where I am if I ever got lost." I smiled softly at him as I noticed Ayana's car parking on the grass just before the tracks.

"Maybe she doesn't know where to look. Maybe it's time we find her." He agreed on the suggestion as he climbed down from the wooden fence and followed me to the car. When we got closer he started running towards the vehicle he pointed to the plastic spider that was hanging down from the rear view mirror.

"We have a spider like that I got it at the fair." He slowed down when he remembered something about the toy. "Mommy was mad at me when I wanted it." Asking why I noticed him look to the floor. "Because I didn't do what she wanted. With that the conversation ended and we got into the car.

I noticed Ayana smiling next to me as me and Kenny talked about different TV shows that we had seen. When we finally arrived at the book store, Ayana told us that she would go and check if his mom was in, but what I wasn't expecting was for me to rush out of the car to join her when Kenny had disappeared and reappeared in front of the door. He called out to me on how he knew that place since she worked there and so on.

Pointing to the side of the bookstore so I was out the way from on coming people, I bent down telling him that Ayana told us to stay in the car.

"But I like the book store. Mommy said that next year I can start reading chapter books." Kneeling down in front of him I smiled sadly.

"Do you know what happened when you and your mommy got separated? Do you remember that night? Do..." I looked behind me for a second when I noticed someone from the corner of my eye giving me a strange look. Sighing, I ignored them and concentrated on the matter at hand. "Do you remember the train?"

"Kind of yes. Kind of no."

"You don't understand do you?" Standing back up I noticed Ayana was no longer behind me. In fact I could just see her talking to the woman at the counter in the store through the window.

"Understand what?" I heard my boss clear her voice from behind me as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"You know you look kind of odd." She said giving me the look of 'I should learn not to talk to ghosts in public since others can't see and it looks like I'm talking to myself.' "Anyway we won't be able to see her today. It seems she in court with her husband. I don't know what for, but it seems really important from what the woman in the shop told me." Looking down in disappointment, I asked if we could go take a quick look into the matter.

II

Blue eyes stared at a laptop screen as he searched through different photo's of Ryoma spending time with five certain lovers. Logging into an unknown email address he attached the photo's before sending them to a certain girl in the first year. Sighing in satisfaction, a smile curled up onto his lips as he leaned back into his chair excited on what events were to unfold in the near future.

II

Sitting in the back seat of the car with Kenny, I stared out in the direction of the court-house. Ayana was sitting in the front quietly reading a newspaper, now knowing how long I was going to be.

"There's Mommy and Daddy!" The ghost boy shouted. His voice dropped to a more quiet tone when he realized that his mother was crying. "What's the matter? Is she mad at me?"

"I don't think so. I really don't." Shaking my head I carried on watching not able to take my eyes of the scene in front of me. Another man came out of the building soon after. Candace watched as the man passed her and her husband without saying a word as her crying got worse. "We'll talk to her a little later and we can find out why she's sad, okay?" Turning my attention to Ayana in the front seat I asked if we could head back now as I also thanked her for helping me with this.

II

"Syu..." The tensai turned to the voice as he saw Genichiro standing at the door of the dorm he was currently staying in. Smiling, Syusuke went over to his lover wrapping his arms around his waist. Gen pulled the other against his body as he buried his head into the light brown hair. "Hurry up and stop sulking. Ryoma's still young. He's bound to fall in and out of love. Just because he's dating someone who isn't you or any of us doesn't mean it won't happen in the future."

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before hearing a knock at the door both. Turning to it see who it was as the other hadn't closed the door when he came into the room. Both felt slightly surprised at seeing Ryoma standing there with a small blush covering his cheeks. "Have either of you seen Eiji? We have this project that needs to be completed at the end of the week." Gen noticed the way Ryoma was looking at the position they were in and what he could only assumed was envy in the boy's eyes.

Testing his theory, the black-haired teen tightened his hold around his lovers waist and almost smiled at the revelation. Syusuke meanwhile was hiding his face in Genichiro's chest not wanting to make eye contact with the boy who was occupying his mind most of the time. "Eiji's not here Ryoma. He might be back later, do you want Syu to tell him?"

"No, I'll just find him later." With that Ryoma bid them goodbye before wandering off.

"You have nothing to worry about Syu. It seems you've made more of an impression than you intended." Blue-eyes stared at the other in confusion. "He looked envious of us." Gen ended up laying on his back on the bed Syu was using for the moment. He had the tensai on his chest. Both were enjoying the silence until about half-hour into their peace a red-head came charging into the room.

"He said yes!" Eiji shouted at the top of his lung. "Oishi he said he would." Going over to the two looking at him from the bed he flopped on the and hugged them in his excitement. "He even said that tomorrow we can go out on a date to the cinema. Fujiko isn't it great." Laughing, at the red-head happiness Syusuke sat up on Gen's waist returning the red-head's hug and congratulating him.

"Oh, Eijiko, Ryo said that you and him have a project to do." Fuji noticed Eiji look at him in confusion.

"What project? We weren't given anything like that. Fujiko you should know we in all the same classes." Blue eyes felt shocked. "Why would O'chibi lie?"

"Maybe he just needed an excuse to see someone who was staying in this dorm." Eiji smirked as he heard Gen explain why Ryoma would make up something. Fuji had a soft smile on his lips as he realized just what effect he was having on the 13-year-old.

"I'll go back to my dorm tomorrow." He whispered hoping that he would continue to be on Ryoma's mind just like he was at this moment.

II

Laying on the sofa in my dorm, I grabbed the remote for the TV turning it on I left it on the channel that it was already on, before closing my eyes. When I heard something click and the theme song of SpongeBob, I noticed Kenny sitting in front of the screen.

"Kenny, if anyone comes in here you have to not show yourself. No one knows you're here." I said knowing that the six-year-old didn't know he was dead, but he would unconsciously disappear somewhere else until I go looking for him... I hope for anyway. Since I knew others don't know about spirits, I don't want to freak them out by having the TV magically turn back on when one of them turns it off. Hearing and 'okay' from him I went back to resting my eyes for a couple of minutes.

I don't know how long I've been here just listening to the television, but I decided to pretend to be asleep when I heard the door open. I bit my tongue when I heard Kei laughing slightly at how childish I was watching this type of program while Sei had just commented that I was only 13.

I never knew how difficult it was to keep my face from showing any signs of being awake as I felt myself being lifted off of the sofa and held in one of their arms. As I could only guess I was being laid down on a bed, I found Sei was carrying me before by what I heard next. "Sweet dreams my little prince."

'Prince...' I like that. It's better than kitten anyway. That was what I last thought of as I felt the duvet cover me and I drifted off.

**Sunday 2/4/06**

It was dark when my eyes opened once again. Sitting up for a second I look to my left grabbing my phone and checking the time. '1:37 am' it read. Just as I was about to get out of bed I heard the door squeak open. In a rush, I quickly laid back down closing my eye tight.

"Sei..." It was Syu. I wonder what he's doing back at this time of night? I heard the rustling of the bed next to me.

"Hey, so you got finally got to the point of missing us too much." I could hear foot steps approach my bed. My back tensed as I wondered what was going to happen, but to my surprise I felt a hand caress my check. "Syu? What are you going to do now?" His hands so warm.

"I'm going to stay by his side and maybe one day he can return my feelings." It was silent for a couple of seconds between the two. "Do you think it's a coincidence that he was put in our dorm. Even Gen and Mitsu have a soft spot for him." I groaned when the hand left my face. I'm so confused. I don't know how I'm meant to react to all of this, but every time I find myself begging for some kind of affection. For someone to love me. Maybe it's because me and my dad were never close or that my mother was never around. Then there was the one person, my grandmother who taught me everything about spirits. She's no longer with me.

Maybe I'm being selfish...

"Sei go back to sleep. I'll cuddle with Ryo." Feeling my blanket lift up as the bed dipped, I found myself in the warm comfort of two arms. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop." I heard him whispered into my ear. Shivering at the fact he knew I was awake this whole time, I felt the two limbs holding me tighten. "Go back to sleep." Feeling lips on the nape of my neck, I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I felt safe.

II

Blue-eyes looked over the screen of Ryoma's phone looking for all of the messages that he had sent to his so-called girlfriend. Once he had found them he deleted them along with blocking her number so she couldn't contact him again. He even changed the settings on the phone so it wouldn't even indicate that there was a blocked caller calling. Smiling, he placed the phone back into it original position before sliding back down to get some sleep.

II

I slowly came out of my dreamless sleep, by the sound of someone calling my name softly while they ran a hand through my hair. Groaning, I opened one eye to look at the person disturbing me. Mitsu stared down at me and in my sleep haze mind I think his smiling. Just as I was about to close my eyes and go back to sleep, I heard an amused 'humph' come from him.

"Ryoma, we need to go to the shop. Mum's texted me and asked if I would open up." Stretching my arms out in front of me as I yawn, I was about to get up when I noticed one small problem.

"I'm stuck." He looked like he found that amusing. He apologize to me for what he was going to do next as he pulled the covers off me and Syu. I watch with interest to see what he would do in order to get the two arms around me off. I don't think it help that Syu had pulled my shirt up so his hands were resting on the bare skin of my stomach.

I tensed when I felt Mitsu's placed his hand just above my waistband. Slowly his hand traveled up, sliding under Syu's hand, he gently entwined their finger tugging slightly until the tensai's hold on me loosened. "You should be able to slid out." Doing as was suggested, I managed to escape.

Thanking him, I made my way to the closet to grab some clothes before having a shower, but before I disappeared into the bathroom I took one last look at the two on my bed and I could feel something weird in my chest. It was like someone was pulling at my heartstrings. I felt jealous at how close they were.

One my bed, Mitsu was now leaning against the headboard as he kept the hand he used to help me escape holding Syu's still. His other hand was ever so softly tracing the sleeping face and despite his stoic face you could see how much he care for the other through his eyes. The love and affection he held Syu.

After I was done cleaning and brushing my teeth, I went back in the room dressed in a fresh clothes. "Mitsu." I said, hoping he would get the idea that I was ready to go.

"We have a while yet. It's only 6:30." I could feel my eyes widening at what he had just said. We still had an hour before we needed to leave here. I got woken up for nothing. "Ryoma?" I grumbled about evil room mates as I went and took a ponta out the fridge before sitting on the edge of Sei's bed since mine was now taken. Grabbing the phone from my bedside table, I opened it up seeing if I had any messages from Sakuno. Sighing when I didn't, I looked behind me when I felt the bed shift as Sei rubbed his face into the pillow mumbling about marshmallows.

Half-an-hour of just sitting in silence, Mitsu dragged me to a cafeteria to get some breakfast before we headed out. As he opened up the shop making sure it was presentable, I sat at the counter wondering where Kenny had gotten to. It's probably lucky that he isn't here at the moment. Telling Mitsu that I was going to go into the back to log into the laptop to get the accounts up, I quickly checked on the computer where Kenny family were living at the moment knowing that eventually I was going to have to go there.

"Ryoma, can you help me move this table." Just as I was about to answer, Kenny thought it was about time to appear.

"Do you have any creepy freaks?" He ask.

"No." I watched as Mitsu raised an eyebrow at me.

"You should get some. You're never going to sell this old stuff." Looking down, I tried not to show how panicked I was.

"I'll have to think about that." Mitsu slowly approached me, placing a hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay?" I bit my lip as I quickly thought of an excuse.

"I'm sorry. I'm talking to myself. I'll just go get a glass of water." I pointed to the door at the back of the store. "Which means I'm going that way." My arms were waving all over the place. Turning on my heels I speed walked into the back room.

Looking round me trying to find the child, I felt relived when he appeared in front of me. Crouching down I looked in dead in the eye. "Kenny, you can't do that." He shrugged his shoulders not understanding what he had done wrong. "Well... Interrupt people when they're talking."

"My mommy tells me that to."

"Your mommy is right and I'm betting your mommy is home now. So a little later I'm going to go over there. I want you to stay here, but this is very important." I could only hope this next part would work. I can't have the kid asking Mitsu anything and not getting a reply. "That man in the other room is blind and partially deaf so I want you to be on your best behavior. There are toys in the basement you can look round there and play." He agree as I stood back up and went into the other room to finish helping Mitsu with moving some of the furniture around. Surprisingly he didn't comment on my odd behaviour.

II

As it turned to 10 O'clock I had made up an excuse to leave the shop, promising that I would return before 1 in the afternoon. As I got off the bus a street away from the house Kenny's family are living in. As I walked up the path to the front door I took in a breath as I knocked.

"Yes?" Candace asked as she answer me at the door.

"Hello, Mrs Dale, I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Ryoma Echizen. I was a friend of your son, Kenny." She looked me up and down before replying.

"So I guess you heard about the verdict." Suddenly I heard a voice coming from behind her. It was a man's voice asking who I was. "This boy said he knew Kenny." The next thing I knew, was her husband was now standing besides her. "Are you someone who knew Kenny from school?"

"No, I work at a store in town and I go to Rockland High School. The reason I'm here..." I pause thinking about how to word my sentence. "Can I come in for a minute?"

"What's on your mind?" The man spoke up as he looked at me with suspicion. Licking my lips, I looked Mrs Dale in the eye.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but I have... I can..." Her husband placed his hands on his waist. God, this is really intimidating. "I'm asking you to consider the possibility that when people die they don't always leave. We can't see them, but their spirit stays."

"What the hell kind of garbage..." He didn't get to finish what he was saying as his wife interrupted.

"Hank, please." Oh, so his names Hank. I'll remember that for the future. Turning her attention back to me she asked what I was getting up. In annoyance, Hank had told her that she shouldn't have to listen to this, before disappearing back in the house.

I ended up getting invited to sit in the back garden with Candace. "I'm sorry about Hank. It's been a tough day. Tough year. It feels like I'm just marking time." Here eyes looked to the arms of the chair she was sitting on as she spoke. "I love my daughter, I love Hank. But when I look ahead, I just see all these years without Kenny. For the first time in my life I hate being young." She smiled, as she tried to make the mood between us lighter.

"Candace... I saw Kenny." I looked up as our eyes met. She seemed slightly confused as she asked me to expand on what I was saying. "Sometimes when a person dies their spirit is left behind. They have unfinished business, messages to get across or they don't know that they've died. They don't know how to take the next step." She looked more and more shocked as I spoke more about the afterlife. "I've spoken to Kenny. He doesn't understand what's happened to him. He's waiting for you to find him." I smiled as I remembered Kenny telling me that he was waiting for his mom to come and get him.

"You want me to believe that you saw my son?" I lost the smile as I realized she was going to be like every other person I told.

"I know how hard this is. I do. Kenny said you told him to wait. Where ever he was if he got lost. You would come to him." Hearing a 'Oh my god.' from her I think I had finally gotten through. "He was also attracted to this little spider that my boss had in her rear view mirror. He said you got him the same thing at the fair."

"Kenny. My boy." She said with disbelief as her bottom lip trembled with grief.

"I can help you. I can help you talk to him if you like." Her head slowly started to shake in disagreement.

"No, I can't." She stood. "No, please go." She started heading towards the door to escape inside.

"Candace, he needs you." She paused and turned to me for a second.

"No, I can't, not after..." She trailed off. Her hand went out grabbing the door handle as her other was facing towards me telling me not to get closer. "Please leave." With that she left me outside. On the bright side though, I didn't get shouted at.

Pulling out one of Ayana's business cards from my pocket. I went to the table grabbing the pen that was left out by someone and on the back I wrote what dorm I was in and my phone number, before placing in on the window ledge.


	5. Chapter 2 P2

So part two of the second chappie. I don't know when the next chapter for this will be posted since I've only wrote about 100 words for it so far -_-

And for the question in reviews for when they'll find out, it'll most likely be that Ryoma accidently gives it away or might tell them depending on what situation he's in.

Thank you everyone for your Views, Comments, Alerts and Favs.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

"Ryoma..." He said as I winced at the tone. It sounded like he was on the verge of killing me. "Care to tell me what time we set for you to be back?"

"One." I mumbled as I found the floor much more interesting than this conversation.

"So, why are you back at two? A whole hour later than what we agreed on." Holy crap and I thought Syu was scary with his personal space. I think with Mitsu I'm on the verge of having a heart attack.

"Because I missed the bus back and instead of waiting for the next one I walked." I finally looked up. Just as I thought he was going to strangle me, he turned his back and went into the back room talking about sorting out stock that had just came in. Ayana was suddenly in tears of laughter as she banged on the counter with the palm of her hand.

"Oh my god. Ryoma Echizen you are my hero." She said between breaths. I don't get it. What did I do?

II

As soon as Tezuka had walked round the corner out of the sight from the others he leaned against the wall, while one of his hands covered his face. It was bright red. How did he know the kid could make that kind of face. Mitsu now finally understood what Fuji had told him once about Ryoma's innocent reactions.

The slight blush which covered the boy's cheek from embarrassment as his bottom lip stuck out. His golden-brown eyes wide with fear of what his punishment was. 'Now only if I had that under me.' Tezuka thought as he rubbed his temple now hating himself for the strange thoughts going through his head. 'What am I thinking his 13. I really should learn to keep Syu-like thoughts out of my mind.' With that he went into the basement as he couldn't help but wonder if his mother would ever let him live this down.

II

It was getting towards five o'clock. There were no customer in at the moment so I took this time to rest my head on the counter while watching Ayana and Mitsu discuss prices on some of the items. Kenny was nowhere to be seen. Hearing the door open, I looked up only to swallow in caution. Glancing to Mitsu and Andrea I noticed both of them looking to the man who looked to be on a mission.

"Look." He started as he came to stand in the centre of the room. "I don't know who you are and I don't know what you want, but you stay away from my wife, understand?" He said in a stern voice as he held out the piece of card that I had put on the window ledge back at his house. "And you stay away from my home."

"Mr Dale, I know you're upset, but..." I was interrupted.

"She's been crying since you left." Mitsu in this time had come to stand behind me. I think he's confused about what this conversation is about. "I'm sure you make a pretty good living from your little scam."

"I don't make any money." I tried not to shout as I defended myself. I even heard Andrea back me up. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me be clear." His voice raised as his next words. "I'm not buying what you're selling and neither is my wife." In a shot of courage I stepped forward. Calling out for him only in reply to get him finally shouting at me. "I am sick of people getting away with their lies! But you know what? Every once in a while, somebody pays for it, so you better think twice before you pull your crap on me, little boy. Understand?" With that he turned and left the shop making sure top slam the door on his way out.

"Ryoma..." Mitsu started, but I shrugged off his hand from my shoulder as I went into the other room asking if I could search something on the computer. Typing in a search for recent court cases I eventually came across what I was looking for.

When I found the case I opened it up getting more information on the topic reading the information out loud so Ayana and Andrea could hear what it was about. "Candace and Hank Dale verse Steven Pinkus. Civil law suit charging Mr Pinkus with negligence and reckless endangerment."

"So did they lose the case?" I looked over to the basement entrance to see Mitsu watching what I was doing.

"Is Pinkus the train conductor?" Andrea spoke up as she marked down the items we had on display down on her notepad. Just then all four of us in the shop went into the main part as we heard the door open.

"Hi Andrea." I elbow Mitsu who was standing next to me as I gave him a smirk, when I remembered our conversation in the car about Dylan's crush on the older woman.

"Oh, and what are we wood?" Ayana asked clearly amused by the situation. Hearing a quick 'hi' we all watched what was going to happen. He started talking about an igneous rock and about it looking cool when it got wet. After she told him that she hadn't she tried to change the subject.

"Wow! Limoges Demitasse cups and sterling silver holders." Ayana gave her a thumbs up, while I grinned. Mitsu just kept his ever stoic face on. Dylan not one to be stopped in his conversation on rock carried on.

"Kenny says there's a whole bunch more down by the railroad tracks." I suddenly felt more interested as I asked.

"Kenny said what?" Dylan didn't hear me as he just went on.

"But I'm not going down to the tracks again. No way." I looked around and I finally spotted the ghost standing just behind the 8-year-old. Both Ayana and Andrea were looking round the room.

"So he's here then?" Dylan turned to face Kenny.

"Yeah, but I'm not listening to him 'cause my mom says he's not real." I could feel my stomach getting funny realizing this was all going to go down hill as Kenny had shouted out how he was real. "You are not. Mom says it's just in my head." In counter to that the six-year-old had replied to how he never listens to his mother. "Yes, I do."

I could feel the lump in my throat. I noticed Mitsu now frowning as he watched a one-sided conversation. "No you don't you're mean and you yell at her!" Kenny shouted.

"So what? She still says you're not real, and I believe her!" Going over to me and Mitsu he ignored Kenny calling him a fibber. "Look, Kunimitsu can't even see you."

"So what?" Kenny yelled as he waved his arms around. "He's blind." 'And deaf.' I thought in my head, remembering the exact words I had told him.

"He is not. Are you blind?" He said turning to look at Mitsu for a second. He actually look slightly startled by the claim.

"Last time I check I was only short-sighted." He said as he glanced at me seeing the colour drain from my face.

"See you're not real." Dylan concluded. "You're like a ghost or something." Kenny stomped his feet as he lost his temper even more than he already had.

"I am not! Ryoma, tell Dylan I'm not a ghost." I held back my own tears as I called the boy's name and like that from the top of his voice he yelled. "I am not a ghost!" These light bulb like things dangling from the ceiling exploded causing them all to jump besides me. With that Kenny left. Just as I was about to run out the shop after him I felt a hand around my wrist keeping me from going.

"Let go." I demanded as I glared at Mitsu. In reply he just looked to the door.

"What ever is going on let it cool down before attempting to explain." Giving in, knowing that I had already lost the kid, I yanked my hand away in annoyance before going into the back room and grabbing my things.

"I'll see you around Ayana, Andrea." I said before leaving. I was about half-way down the road before I noticed Kenny sitting on a box of crates just down an alleyway. I called his name gently as looked down to the ground. sitting down next to him I chose my next words carefully. "I was hoping your mom would talk to you and tell you." As he asked me what there to talk about. "Do you know what it means to die?"

"My turtle died." He stated as he still didn't make eye contact, but now decided to look at the wall straight in head of him. "I woke up and he wasn't there anymore. I was looking for him and my daddy told me he died. He threw him away. I never got to say goodbye. Is that what's going to happen to me?" His lips trembled as he finally looked my way.

"No it isn't." As he told me that even he doesn't really remember that turtle. Leaning closer to him, I became serious as I said my next words. "Everyone will remember you, Kenny. I promise. Everyone who loves you will never forget you. You might not be able to be with them anymore, not like you once were, but there's a part of you in you mom, dad and sister. Nothing will ever change that."

"So I won't get to see them again? Mommy and daddy and my sister?" His eyes filled up with tears.

"You'll get a chance to say goodbye. They'll know that you love them." As he told me that he didn't want to leave, I felt my heart squeezing in my chest. Life is so cruel, a child should never die before their parents.

"But then I'll be alone." I shook my head at him as I tried to make him understand more about passing on.

"You will never be alone. I can promise you. I can help you go where you need to go. There'll be people there. People who will know and take care of you." I had to stop my own sobs from escaping as he asked me is his mom and dad would remember. "For the rest of their lives."

"Ryoma." I heard and I quickly turned. He placed a hand on my shoulder, looking at me in concern. "Are you alright?" Nodding I wiped my eyes before the water in my eyes became too much and started flowing. "Care to explain what that was about?" Sighing, I did what he asked and told him of my gift. I can't hide it any longer from him. His seen too much of my weird side for me to be considered normal now.

"So, you've been able to see them since you were a kid and you help them cross over into the light?" I nodded as I felt slightly surprised at how well he was taking this.

"Yeah, some kids like Dylan can see spirits, it's how imaginary friends come about, but they eventually grow out of it." I looked to the sky noticing the sun was now setting. "Are you going to tell the other?" I asked feeling worried.

"No, its your secret." I smiled and glanced down to the path. "But in the future don't tell ghosts that I'm blind." I smirked.

"By the way I also told him you were partially deaf." In reply he ruffled my hair. I don't know why, but I feel relieved that he believed me. I wonder what Sakuno would do if I told her? I don't know. I don't want rumors to spread around the school. Back in Japan when some kids had found out they bullied me for it.

**Monday 3/4/06**

Monday morning we looked to the door as we heard knocking. It was about 8-ish. Strange, we never get visitors. Most would stay away knowing full well the occupants who live here. Sei was the one to answered it. I felt surprised when Sakuno stormed in. Her eyes red and puffy. She's been crying.

I stood and was about to walk over when she saved me on the journey of walking across the room, but instead of a hug I felt a sting on my left cheek as I looked at her wide-eyed.

"What's wrong? Sakuno?" Was the only thing I could ask as I noticed her hand now red from where it had struck me across the face. I reached out to grab it, but she flinched back.

"You're a liar." She said as I noticed the tear sliding down her face. "You haven't replied to my calls or texts." 'She hasn't sent me any.' I thought as I noticed my room mates worried glances. "If you wanted to break up you could have said. You didn't have to rub it in my face. Then there are the photos!" She yelled as she passed me some paper which I could only presumed she had printed off. "They were sent to me by an unknown email address."

I felt my mouth suddenly go very dry. The pictures were of me. I was fast asleep with Syu and in another with Kei. Then there was one with Syu kissing me. Mitsu and Gen ruffling my hair. As I was about to tell her that it wasn't what it looked like my phone buzzed in my pocket. Pulling it out I noticed the number as Mrs Dales.

"I need to get this." I told her as I pressed the button to answer it. I watched as she broke down. She's probably thinking that she not as important as the person on the other line. She told me it was over between us as she dropped the photo's on the floor, before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

"Candace?" I asked hoping it was her and not her husband. [He's here. I felt his cheek against mine.] She said as her voice shook with uncertainty.

"I'll be over there soon." With that I hung up, heading straight to the door.

"Ryo..." Syu called as he reached for me. My reflexes kicked in and I dodged the hand which was going to stop me from leaving the room.

"Syu, no. I don't want to hear it. You've already messed up my relationship with Sakuno by sending those photo. Please, no more." I said before heading out, ignoring the string on my bright red cheek.

II

"But it wasn't me." Syu whispered as he watched Ryoma leave, not closing the door behind him. Syu looked towards his lovers feeling slightly lost at what was going on. He watched as Mitsu headed towards the door. "Mitsu?"

"I'll go with Ryoma. Kei can we borrow the limo?" Getting a nod from the Atobe, Mitsu left. Keigo grabbed his mobile phoning calling for a driver while Gen was looking at the pictures that were scattered on the floor. "Sei." The blunette looked to his lover as he got up handing over the pieces of paper. "None of these have you in it."

"I know. I did take them after all." It was like a switch had been turned on. Syu had suddenly pounced and was about to grab Sei by the collar, but was stopped by Kei who had managed to get both of his wrists. "I'm sorry Syu. I didn't think he would jump to a conclusion and blame you. Actually, I was hoping she wouldn't show Ryo the pictures." Dropping the photo's on the sofa as he passed it, sei approached Syu with caution as he asked Keigo to let go of the tensai.

The blunette let his arms trail up the others chest before going over his shoulders. Sei's face went closer to Syu's as his nose and mouth barely touched the others cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered as an earlobe went in-between his lips as his teeth gently bit down on it.

"Sei, sorry can't fix everything." Syu mumbled as he tried not to moan. All his lovers knew after all that his ears were his weak spot. Realising the lobe, Sei let his mouth go to his neck sucking on the flesh, making sure to leave a mark. Happy with the colour and size it was going to leave on the tensai, Sei leaned his forehead against Syu's.

"Then how about I suck you off later." He grinned knowing Syu would never reject an offer like that. Keigo snorted in the back ground shaking his head in disbelief. He really wasn't surprised it had led to that.

"Deal." The blunette happily hugged his lover while showing a victory sign to the other two behind his back.

"All you two can think about are your dicks." Kei said as he looked at them with disapproval.

"Well, aren't we allowed to have some fun?" Sei said as him and Syu now stood next to each other. "After all if we're waiting until we're 16 before any of us have sex shouldn't we explore other methods?"

"Shouldn't we head to class and tell Ryuzaki-Sensei that Ryoma and Mitsu will be late?" Gen cut their conversation short knowing it could end up getting more explicit, so he suggested his idea before texting Mitsu telling him of the situation.

II

Mitsu had caught up with me as I got out the elevator. He looked slightly out of breath since he had to take the stairs.

"Why are you here?" I asked, giving him a couple of seconds to get his breathing in order.

"I'll go with you. I managed to get Kei's limo." I like that idea. At least I didn't have to take the bus. Grabbing Mitsu's hand I dragged him to the entrance of the school waiting for our ride.

"Why are you so interested? All I'm doing is going over to find out more about how Kenny died and hopefully get the kid to crossover." He leaned against the gate of the school as he looked straight ahead of him.

"It's seems interesting. I mean how it all works. Besides it's important to you, isn't it?" I smiled feeling much better after the whole scene in the dorm. Someone who may not completely know about the after life is willing to learn because they know what it means to me.

As the limo pulled up, Mitsu's phone buzzed indicating he had a message. Opening it he read it, while I told the driver the address. After sitting back into the seat next to him, I felt surprised when he handed his mobile to me. Looking at what was on the screen, I could feel the guilt bubbling in my stomach. It wasn't Syu. Giving Mitsu his phone back as I sighed leaning back finally letting tears silently fall down my face.

"Ryoma?" I didn't react, but to my surprise I felt an arm go round my shoulder pulling me into to a hug. "Listen, you shouldn't get upset. If she really liked you she would have stayed around to hear your side of the story and she should have trusted you and not some unknown email she had." Hearing the clanging of metal, I looked over noticing him pulling something from around his neck.

Handing it to me I looked down noticing the name on the dog tags. 'Kunimitsu Tezuka' it read. Frowning in confusion I looked to him wondering why he gave it to me.

"What's this for? You're not a ghost are you?" I asked as I looked at the date noticing it was over a hundred years ago.

"That's the name of my great-grandfather who I was named after. He survived the war and went on to have a wife and child. My parents named me after him in hope that I would make the best to what ever situation I go in and come out as a better person afterward. To leave no regrets. It's been with me since I was 3." Realizing the importance of them I held out my hand to give them back, but to my shock he took them and placed them over my head so they now hung on my neck.

"Keep it. Remember that this experience will help you grow into a better person." I smiled as I put the dog tags down my shirt so they wouldn't get pulled off my neck. Settling into the chair, I muttered a small thank you as we sat in silence for the rest of the way.

II

By the time we arrived at the Dales house it was just turning 9-30. Knocking on the door with Mitsu standing just behind me, it was almost answered immediately.

"I felt it. His cheek up against mine. It was... I've got to talk to him." Her arm came out indicating where she thought he was. "Around here."

"Well, he's moved since then so give me a minute. Oh and this is Kunimitsu Tezuka." I said as I looked round the house. Walking into what I assumed was his bedroom once I went over to the bed. I suddenly turned when I had this feeling and there was Kenny standing at the door. "You surprised me." The kid looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Hey, what's happened?"

"Daddy's gonna do something bad." Frowning in thought I was about to asked what, but before I could Kenny disappeared. Going out, I went straight to the lounge to see Candace and Mitsu sitting down, neither talking.

"Where's Hank?" I asked as I took note that she was rubbing her arms in comfort. Telling me he left about 10 minutes before I got here and that she didn't know where he went. Licking my lips, I sat next to Mitsu as I looked her dead in the eye. "I know this is going to be painful, but I need you to tell me about the accident. I need to know what happened."

So she told me and I listened to every single word she had to offer. She was in the car with the children. They were driving home from a fair a few towns over. Kenny was apparently going on about some spiders hanging from the rear view mirror asking for them. The car had stalled a couple of times already. She was talking on her phone with her husband. He was furious. They were told the car was in perfect condition when they got it. When it happened the third time, it was on the railroad tracks. The alarm was going off as the barriers came down indicating there was a train coming.

In a rush she got out the car, opened the back door and pulled Kenny out telling him to run off the tracks, while she grabbed her daughter from the booster seat, but as she turned to find her son she couldn't see him. He was already back at the car, he wanted the toy spider... And then the train came.

Candace's eyes. She was in so much pain. Seeing her own childs death. Telling her that I was sorry for her loss. Mitsu leaned forward finally putting his input into the conversation.

"When Hank got told the car was in perfect condition, who told him?" I glanced, noticing that Mitsu had finally caught on to how serious the situation was.

"The man who sold it to us. He was a horrible, arrogant man." Asking if it was the dealer she replied. "No. We got it from the newspaper. A private owner. We sued him for negligence, but we lost the case."

"So he lied to you." I stated. My hand turn into a fist. Agreeing with my statement, I remembered the words Hank had said. "And every once in a while, someone pays for it."

II

"Stop the car!" I shouted at the driver of the limo as he came to a sudden stop. Getting out followed closely by Mitsu and the driver himself we went over to where both Pinkus and Dale were on the front lawn of a house fighting each other, rolling on the floor as both tried to get an edge in the situation. The driver ran over pulling Hank off of the other man.

As Yamada the drive of the limo stood between them telling both to calm down I felt myself gasp in horror as Mr Dale pulled out a gun. Mitsu had grabbed me in less than a second pulling me close to his chest to keep me from going over. I could feel his heart hammering against my back, or was it my own heart about to break out of my chest.

"Make him stop Ryoma!" Kenny cried as he called out to me. Doing as was asked of me, I pulled Mitsu's arms from around my body, but kept one of him hands in mine for support.

"Mr Dale, don't!" I shouted hoping it would grab his attention which to my relief it did. "Kenny's here. He's watching this and he doesn't like it."

"Shut up with your crap! I'm warning you!" He was red with rage as Mr Pinkus was up against the door of his house in fear that this could be the last day he lived on this world.

"Kenny wants you to remember what you used to tell him when he was mad." I listened and repeated what the six-year-old had to say. "You told him to take his mad feelings... and... and roll them into a big ball, then take that big ball and kick it as hard as he could." I could see the resolve in Hanks eyes to kill the man in from slowly fade. "Kick it until it reaches the moon." He started mumbling about how unfair it was that Pinkus had gotten away with what he did. The gun soon dropped out of his hands to the floor. Tanaka quickly grabbed it, while Hank not long followed as he dropped to his knees, as he pours his heart out over the loss of his son. Pinkus had slowly opened the door to his house and left as quietly as he could.

I watched as Kenny ran over and kneeled down right next to his dad trying to comfort him even though his father couldn't hear. I was turned around by a pair of hand and brought into a tight embrace. Letting out a sigh in relief, I just stayed there enjoying the calmness after what had just occurred.

II

I was now sitting on the porch with Candace at her home. We were watching from as distance as Mitsu had to explain to Yamada about what was going on, before asking him if he could not inform the Atobes of what had happened. Apparently if Kei found out he wouldn't let me or Mitsu go anywhere for a while without body guards.

"Thank you for stopping Hank." She said. I smiled her way knowing that there was something else she wanted to know. Not one to be too cruel I told her that Kenny was standing just behind us.

"I think he's almost ready to go." I noticed the calm look he had on his features. As she asked where he was going I told her about the other side and the fact that he wasn't upset anymore.

"He was angry with me, wasn't he?" She rushed to conclusion. I quickly cut her off before she had any other thoughts like that.

"He thought you were mad at him for getting back into the car." Tears fell down her face as she explain that it was her fault for not making sure that he was out of the car. Bringing her hands to her face she tried to hold in her grief. Kenny was beside her in a second letting his hand stroke her hair although she wouldn't really feel a hand only a slight breeze.

"Tell Mommy I love her." He said as he sat next to his mother.

"Kenny wants you to know that he loves you, and he doesn't blame you for anything. He's at peace now." Placing a hand on her shoulder I tried my best to confront the crying lady. "Do you want to sa good-bye. He really need to hear it?" Leaning in closer I whispered. "Tell him that he doesn't have to be afraid."

"I love you so much Kenny. And I don't want you to be scared, because it is so beautiful. Grandma will be waiting. And..." Her lips trembled. Hearing the six-year-old speak up in hope I said what he had just asked.

"He wants to know about someone named Stubby?" She laughed and cried at the same time.

"The turtle. Yes, Stubby will be there." With that Candace smiled as she felt a gentle kiss placed on her cheek as Kenny said his final good-bye and whispered the words 'I love you, mommy' for the last time, before heading into the light.

She cried in my arms. I don't remember how long I was sitting there in silence as I listened to her telling me stories about Kenny growing up, but Hank eventually came out pulling her into his arms and thanking me for my help. With that I said good-bye to the Dales knowing that they would get through this now.

As I approached the limo, Mitsu who was leaning against the vehicle pushed off and went towards me. "So, I was thinking we could go have an early lunch then spend the rest of the day wandering round the town." I looked slightly surprised.

"What about school? Won't we get in trouble for skipping?" Watching as he opened the door to the limo and indicted for me to get in first, I didn't budge until he gave me an answer.

"The principal probably already knows why you aren't in lessons and has excused you, also I'm part of the student council. I get certain privileges. I can skip one day a week as long as I attend saturday lessons."

Understanding what he was saying, I nodded. Just as I was about to get in the limo I heard him call my name and I found my chin being lifted slightly as my lips were caught in a kiss. We stood there for a couple of seconds before he broke away leaving me very stunned and embarrassed, but what shock me the most is the fact his face showed nothing. No shyness or embarrassment... Nothing.

My life is getting more and more uncomfortable by the day.


End file.
